Time Before Dawn
by Emmy the Writer
Summary: In a wartorn world, Vampire hunter Natsuki fights for what she belives is right. But as the past unravels, Natsuki realises just how similar she is to the creatures she hunts. And when the beautiful Shizuru can't seem to keep her fangs off... [AU ShizNat]
1. The Girl on the Rooftop

To write a vampy Mai HiME fic was an inspiration from Uchida-chan's _BloodLust. _I have a different story and setting but the idea comes from her/him. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME… I wish I did though… (goes off in a grump).

CHAPTER 1- The girl on the rooftop

Natsuki wiped her brow of the rivulets of sweat that had been accumulating there over the past hour and lowered herself down onto the cold step of the dojo gates. She had been practicing her swordplay for the last 60 minutes constantly in the dark, foreboding space of this town's training space.

Really, she would have preferred to practice by day, when it was light and warm, but she had slept all through the sunny hours, and she was using the dojo without the owner's permission, which made training by night a better option.

Being a vampire hunter was a hard life. Ever since her parents had been killed and her village ransacked when she was merely three years old, Natsuki had devoted herself to destroying these terrible, bloodthirsty creatures that had been responsible.

She had yet to actually _see _a vampire in the flesh, but they surely must be bad people if they had done something as bad as murder.

The Blue-haired girl stood up silently and padded back into the dojo for another bout of practice. Being only 14, she had a long way to go before she was a _real _hunter. As she trained, Natsuki thought about everything she knew and had heard about the creatures of the night.

A lot of speculation about vampires wasn't true; they weren't hurt by crosses or holy water, all garlic did was give them bad breath, they did have reflections and can enter dwellings without permission.

But some of it is true. Vampires can't go out in the sunlight (well, most can't, but some of the really powerful ones, Shinso Vampires, can), and they must drink blood to survive. Vampires also aren't immortal; they're just a hell of a lot harder to kill than regular people. A bullet or two or a stab in the stomach will hurt, sure, but they won't die from it. In a different sense, though, they do live forever, and their bodies usually stop aging as soon as they fall in love.

Natsuki abruptly stopped practicing swinging her sword as she heard a noise from outside. Turning to face the door, she saw nothing. Natsuki's immediate reaction was to dispel it as the wind, but her intuition usually turned out to be right, so she edged into the darkness of the corner of the large training room and strained her ears for another sound. After none came for 15 minutes, she stood up and resumed her training. Swinging her large (and very real) sword in practiced patterns, she immersed herself in the familiar attack stances, defensive blocks, stabs, slashes and parries.

As a faint pink tinge began to light the sky outside and the first sounds of the town waking could be seen and heard, Natsuki packed up her things and slinked out of the dojo, using the low, flat rooftops to silently make her way through the town. She made a point not to stay in a place any longer than a week; people started noticing you if you visited for any longer.

_The girl on the rooftop fingered the small bottle of dark liquid in her hands as she surveyed the young hunter soundlessly creeping out of the dojo and becoming smaller and smaller as she continued out of town. She gave a slight giggle as her red eyes flashed in the light of the waning moon. This girl really was something- to be this trained and precise at such a young age. Her cold, concentrated stare as she practiced seemed to make the temperature in the room drop at least 5 centigrade. She was a beautiful ice princess. Her pale, snowy complexion almost caused frost to gather on the spot of wall she focused on. Her skin, so devoid of warmth, was almost as cold as the girl's own…_

_Yet, Natsuki the Vampire Hunter was still alive; and strangely, unable to remember what had happened in the days after her parent's death. Shizuru smiled as she remembered Sebastian taking her to watch the strange phenomenon of the human child._

In the small mountain village of Fuuka, where people lived out their lives happily and peacefully, the people had become lazy and taken safety for granted. Parents didn't even bother to teach their children about bandits, vampires and other things of the sort.

Natsuki Kuga, an orphan who had been left at the doorstep of a kind a loving couple that could unfortunately not bear a child anymore, spent the first three years of her life in complete happiness, being doted on and loved by the couple who considered her a gift from god. The only thing they knew was her name, which had been written on a small piece of parchment attached to the sparse cloth the wrapped her.

On the eve of her third birthday, Natsuki was sleeping soundly in her cot, having a peaceful dream. She did not hear the beat of hooves outside her window; nor the shouts and the clang of swords hitting each other in the street. A large and well-armed group of mountain bandits had chanced upon the village and sought to pillage the whole area.

Unbeknownst to the villagers and the bandits, however, was the fact that a small entourage of vampires was traveling along the road that led through the village as well. Hearing the crackle of fire and the dying screams from the small settlement, the group rushed to the scene and found the people of the village slaughtered and the bandits already gone, leaving in their wake the chilling wind of death.

The vampires searched the village for any survivors, but the found none and were about to leave when the wailing of a small child was heard from one of the houses. Rushing there, they saw a girl of about 3 years old, bawling her eyes out at the massacred corpses of her parents. On closer examination, the girl looked nothing like her parents, and thy decided she was a foster child. They were about to go in and pick her up where a tug on his trousers made the tallest of the vampires look down; his young mistress, Shizuru was gently pulling his leg and pointing upwards with her other hand. She was too short to see through the window, so Sebastian lifted her up to look at the little girl with deep blue hair inside.

She had stopped crying now and was curiously poking her mother's lifeless body. Not knowing right from wrong yet, Natsuki leaned in a licked a bit of blood from the woman's face. Smiling at what she though was a new game to play, she found a cut on her foster mother's neck and sucked.

Truly shocked, the vampires snuck in and watched the child happily take blood from her mother as though she was breastfeeding. Once all the blood was gone, Natsuki slumped back on the floor and waited for her mother to wake up and give her a hug.

Needless to say, dead bodies don't hug people, and the blue-haired girl looked confused. She had never known death or suffering; and thus she couldn't distinguish a dead body from a living one. Shizuru stepped forward on shaky feet (for she had only just learned how to walk) and sat next to Natsuki. Pleased at the new playmate, the confused girl turned to Shizuru and smiled, showing her bloodstained teeth.

Shizuru looked a bit concerned when she saw that they weren't spiky and pointy like hers; she opened her mouth to show Natsuki and the other girl cocked her head as she wondered why this was.

Meanwhile, the older vampires outside were talking in hushed tones.

"She doesn't have fangs; therefore is not a vampire; yet why did she take blood from her mother like that?" whispered Sebastian, glancing over to where Shizuru and Natsuki were playing a clapping game together.

"I can only guess, and my guesses aren't really that good…" replied another of the group, Kenta, "but one thing is for sure; a child that age who isn't a vampire can't survive with that amount of blood in their system. She'll go mad and berserk if we don't do something!"

" Problem easily solved, Kenta- it is Shizuru-sama's time to feed, just have her take the excess blood from the child and we'll move on, deposit her at an orphanage in the next town and put the whole thing behind us." Was Sebastian's hurried reply as he watched the two infants sit together in a pool of human blood, happily conversing in baby language. They seem to have taken quite a liking to each other, as whatever Shizuru was talking about made Natsuki's tanned cheeks light up red.

"Fool! Sebastian-san, you of all people know that if a child vampire who has never fed before takes blood from a human-" the third group member, a young man called Kei interjected.

"They are bound together as eternal soul mates; that's why our young are bought up on bottled blood before they feed on humans, I know, but I don't an innocent child who has already lost everything to die because we were too selfish to help." Explained Sebastian, "It's the only thing there is to do."

Thus, Sebastian walked up to Shizuru and whispered something in her ear. Being intelligent from a very young age, she nodded enthusiastically and gestured for him to leave them in peace.

Gently pulling on Natsuki's reddened sleeve, Shizuru leaned closer to the blushing girl and instead of going for her neck, stole he lips instead. After a short kiss, the vampire child latched herself onto Natsuki's neck and sucked.

Natsuki woke up in a warm bed, with a roaring fire in the grate at the end of the room. She groggily looked around and wondered what had happened. All she could remember was her mother and father lying motionless; then fangs… and blood… and pain…

She slipped out of the bed and looked at herself in the small mirror above a simple washbasin. Her once tanned complexion was now white and lifeless, her once vibrant green eyes empty. She didn't recall thinking straight and grown-up like this before, and the one thought that currently whirled around her head was:

_Vampires destroyed my world._

So? I'm sorry I went off in a bit of a tangent about Natsuki's past; I couldn't help it, I got sudden inspiration.

I think I'm using semi-colons too much. Please R&R!

Omake:

Shizuru: gaga..

Natsuki: gooo…

Shizuru: kyahh…

Natsuki: blurmph…

Shizuru: let's have Hawt Yuri Loli Secks!

Natsuki: yey!

Couldn't resist adding that…

Emiri


	2. Use: In case of Emergency

A/N: chappie no. 2 . cameo appearances from Mahora Gakuen, the setting of Negima!: Magister Negi Magi and Negi as the kid in the street, Mana as the city guard, and Chao and Satsuki as the chefs.

Declaimer: I don't own Mai HiME _OR_ Negima!... now that's REALLY depressing…

Chapter 2- Use ONLY IN EMERGENCIES

As the sun rose fully above the mountain ranges in the east, Kuga Natsuki was stretching and yawning, ready to go to bed. She always went to bed at daybreak and woke at Twilight; even without the regime of a vampire hunter (that required that you be active at night) she had always preferred it. The kids at her first orphanage often teased her bout it.

Today, Natsuki had chosen an inconspicuous tree with high branches and lots of foliage to sleep on just outside the city of Mahora. She placed her bedding roll on a net of overlapping branches that were strong enough or her to sleep on with no worries about the support breaking. Curling up in bed, she quickly fell into a dreamless, deep sleep.

_The girl stared out from the folds of her cavernous robe at the sleeping form of Natsuki. She counted her breaths as her chest rose and fell, staying completely unmoving as she witnessed the spectacle through a tinted facemask. Using her left hand to take two small bottles out of her left pocket, Shizuru, silent as the grave, descended upon the tree in which the beautiful girl was sleeping, snoring slightly. She placed the two bottles inside her traveling bag and chanced a look at the azure-haired hunter's sleeping face. Without thinking, she got to her knees and placed a chaste kiss on her pale, pink lips._

_One of her fangs accidentally grazed the delicate skin and Shizuru recoiled, thinking that Natsuki would awaken. Instead, her rosy tongue just flicked out and licked away the blood on instinct. The young vampire gave a small chuckle and mumbled to herself:_

"_You haven't changed a bit, my dear Natsuki…" before she glided away to a safe distance._

Natsuki awoke at around six-thirty and stretched her sleepy limbs. After clearing sand from her eyes, she packed up her bedroll and jumped down from the tree, landing lightly on the front of her feet. She turned her gaze over to the city of Mahora, trying to decide how she should approach it.

"Looks like a Gakuen-city… roofs too high to scale and buildings too far apart to jump from… the only option is to cloak up and walk through by foot." She observed to herself, fumbling through her bag to look for the cloak in question. Her hand settled on a strange object that she hadn't seen before; two bottles bound together with a length of bandage, the bigger one about the size of a bottle of _Karuporu _and the smaller one about half that size. She pulled it out and undid the bandage, unsure of what it was. The bigger bottle had a label stuck onto it, and written in spidery handwriting was:

**USE ONLY IN EMERGENCIES. May have adverse effects if antidote is not taken in less than 15 minutes. Keep away from children and Humans.**

_What a strange label._ Natsuki thought, unscrewing the lid of the bottle and taking a sniff. It was a smell that she both loved and hated at the same time; it carried the unmistakable and all-to familiar metallic odour of blood yet also smelled sweet and flavoursome, both alluring and repelling Natsuki at once. She shut the lid immediately, not wanting to get so curious as to try it. She then looked at the antidote; it was a smaller, clear bottle of greenish liquid that the hunter didn't chance a smell at. Dumbfounded but really needing to get going, Natsuki shoved them back into her bag and pulled on her cloak, heading towards the sparkling city of Mahora at a brisk pace.

She was met at the looming gate by a tall and professional figure bearing armour with the fleur-de-lys symbol of the city emblazoned upon her breastplate. Yes, oddly, _her _breastplate. This city guard was a girl, with tall with cascading charcoal-black hair tied in red ribbons at the front and intimidating yellow eyes. She peered down at Natsuki, saying in a surprisingly deep voice:

"What business have you here at such a time?"

"I seek a bed for the night and passage through the city," Natsuki replied; this was the easiest and most viable excuse.

"Don't lie to me, girl. You have only just woken up; that is obvious from your refreshed appearance. Take down your hood!" barked the guard, gripping her sword tighter.

As asked, Natsuki lowered the hood of her cloak slowly, not wanting any sudden movements to give the guard any more reason to run her sword through her.

"I am a traveler; all I seek is an Inn to spend the night in, do you need to delve any deeper into my business?" she replied coolly, taking a step forwards as if to assert her authority.

"A pretty pale face you have for a traveler, girl. How many girls your age you travel, alone, at night in times like this?

"I must travel like this because of my work." Natsuki curtly relied.

"I think not; show me your teeth."

Obediently, Natsuki opened her mouth. She had nothing to fear; she had normal teeth (admittedly her canines were a little sharp at the points, but not long a quill-like like vampires), so she saw no harm in it.

"There. Happy now?" Natsuki breathed impatiently, giving the guard a chesire cat smile to show off her pearly whites.

"You forgot to wipe to blood off…" the guard said sarcastically holding her shiny sword to so that Natsuki could see that there was indeed a few bloodstains on her teeth.

_How did I get those?_

"GUARDS! Vampire at the Gates! To Arms!" Yelled the Guard on duty, pointing her large and intimidating sword at Natsuki as the cries of guards came from all around her.

Not bothering to try and explain herself, the Hunter pulled her sword out of its concealed scabbard and coolly looked around for an opening in the circle of guards. Strangely, they were all young and female, but Natsuki knew that you should never underestimate girls.

Sighing, she knew that Vampires were just killed outright and not even taken into custody. She was in a real pinch. Remembering the USE ONLY IN EMERGENCIES bottle that had appeared in her pack, her mind saw that that was possible her only chance at escape and her reflexes drew the bottle out of her bag at lightning speed.

The guards tensed, and the one that had been talking to Natsuki earlier (whom the others had called 'Mana') pulled out a surprisingly modern gun (Natsuki recognized it as a Desert Eagle) and let out a shot.

Time went in slow motion as Natsuki pulled the bottle up to her lips and gulped a mouthful. Before she knew what was happening, she had he sword to Mana's neck and the gun in her hand. A newfound power coursed through her veins and she quickly knocked Mana out with the flat of her sword and began a series of incredibly graceful twists and turns, each one knocking out another guard. She jumped and thrusted with inhuman power and speed, using moves she had only seen in the ancient scrolls on dojo walls.

This went on for several minutes and afterwards, only slightly out of breath, Natsuki stood in the middle of a circle of unconscious guards.

Amazed at what she had done, but not wanting to linger any longer for fear of reinforcements, Natsuki ran into the city and merged with the crowd outside a restaurant called Chao Bao Zi. She needed to find a dark alley to sit down and rest-

Pain ricocheted around her body and Natsuki gave a shudder. What was this?

**May have adverse effects if antidote is not taken in less than 15 minutes…**

Cursing herself for being so careless, Natsuki attempted to grab her backpack t get the antidote out, but she fell to the floor as another spasm racked her body. A young boy beside her let out a gasp and rushed to her side.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked, feeling Natsuki's forehead and pulse. Her heart was beating twice as fast as usual, he brow laced with cold sweat. Natsuki gave another violent shudder and cried out in a shaky voice.

"Anti- urg-Dote!"

The boy called over the two chefs from Chao Bao Zi and asked them to carry Natsuki to his dorm quickly, as it was just around to corner. Natsuki's senses seemed to regularly change from Dead to fully alert, her vision misting over red and clearing. She could feel the warmth slipping from her skin; feel the potion that was trying to reach her heart.

But suddenly she realized that it wasn't a potion. She remembered. The stuff was- Vampire blood! It gave you great speed, skill and power for a short amount of time, but if you didn't take the antidote shortly afterwards it could kill a human, or even worse…

At this point Natsuki felt the brink of consciousness, and just after that, the brink of death.

In the young boy's dorm, Natsuki was laid out on the floor whilst he examined her. He made a small slit in her wrist and took a blood sample. Almost immediately, his pupils dilated in alarm.

"This is vampire blood," he stated, turning to the two chefs, "but not hers. She must be a vampire hunter, just out of a big fight, who didn't take the antidote in time. Quickly search her pack for green liquid!"

The second chef pulled open the satchel, and no sooner had she done so than she found a small green bottle of liquid. She handed it the boy and he immediately uncorked it, but hesitated. The antidote had to be administered mouth to mouth.

"Let me do that." Came a voice from the doorway. Not really wanting to have to administer the antidote mouth-to-mouth himself, Negi handed the phial of verdant liquid to her (for she had long, dark crème hair) and sat back.

She worked quickly. Taking the entire contents of the beaker into her mouth, the mysterious cloaked girl wasted no time in pressing her lips to Natsuki's and pushing in the antidote. Once she had pushed it is, she began what looked like a checkup, but wasn't really very like the checkup Negi had done. She went down to the cut the boy, Negi, had made at her wrist and licked a bit of the blood.

"It's as I thought: the only blood she can take is mine." Shizuru observed out loud, taking another phial form her pocket. This one was empty. Negi was about to ask what she was doing when the vampire made a cut in her own wrist and filled up the bottle. She then corked it and placed it in the girl's pack.

"Excuse me, miss, but what are you doing?" Negi asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. This girl had administered the antidote, after all.

Shizuru ignored him and went on with her 'checkup'. She felt Natsuki's heart rate (which had now settled at just above normal), her temperature (down to its normal chilly) and then proceeded to make Negi and the chefs yelp by leaning down upon Natsuki's quivering form and giving her a kiss.

If that wasn't enough weirdness, she then took out a small jar of white goop and licked some up onto her tongue. Shizuru leaned down and inserted her tongue into Natsuki's mouth, making sure to move it around a bit.

Natsuki woke of to the taste of- Mayonnaise!- in her mouth. She greedily licked it all off what ever it was on and opened her eyes. The world was a bit fuzzy, and all she could make out was a pinkish blur above her.

Seeing that her work was done, Shizuru quickly stood up and got ready to leave. Realizing something, she threw a few gold coins at Negi and the Chefs, saying,

"Take care of her for a few nights."

And with that the mysterious cloaked girl was gone.

And there's the end! What d'ya think? I don't think this is as well written as the first chapter, because there is a lot of action that's isn't really interesting and I struggled to find alternative names for people because I couldn't reveal their actual names.

This is a bit longer than the last chapter, I promise to try and keep them short enough to make sure it isn't an essay to read.

Omake:

Natsuki: I wanna enter the city.

Mana: no can do, sorry lady.

Natsuki: why not!?!?!

Mana: because you might be a vampire!

Natsuki (shows teeth) good enough for ya?

Mana: I'm sorry, but that plaque Is just too gross! You definitely can't come in!

Natsuki: I'm sorry- it's all the Mayo I've been eating..

Emiri


	3. Not Exactly what the doctor ordered

A/N Back again! I'll try and make this chapter a bit more well written than the last one. Cameo appearances from the cast of Negima and the girls of lucky star. Have fun!

Disclaimer :If I DID own Mai HiME, Negima! Or Lucky Star, there would be a lot more Yuri in the world.

Chapter 3- Not Exactly what the doctor ordered…

When Natsuki fully awoke, it was around midnight. A gibbous moon could be seen through the windows of Negi's Dormitory, illuminating the most ordinary of objects and making them look spooky. Natsuki turned to see a girl with long, chocolate coloured bangs sponging her forehead. She smiled and called over another girl, this one with her shorter, raven hair up in a side ponytail.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Hunter! It's good to see you up. My name's Konoka and this is… my girlfriend, Setsuna," Konoka explained, now rubbing salve onto the cuts in Natsuki's wrist, "you've had a pretty rough ride."

"Ojou-sama! Please don't call me that in public!" Setsuna gasped, blushing furiously.

"That's Kono-chan, Secchan, or I may have to undress you again…"

Natsuki watched the girls have a friendly quarrel. Her heart ached deep inside her, and not just because of what she had been through this night. As far as she recalled, Natsuki had never been loved or loved anyone. She'd sealed those emotions inside her icy heart long ago.

"Ahem."

"Oh! What is it, Hunter-san?" asked Konoka, turning around from where she was playing thumb wars with Setsuna.

"Where's the redheaded kid who saved me?"

"Oh! You mean Negi? He's just outside. Want me to get him for you?"

Natsuki gave a curt nod. The boy called Negi entered and sat down next to Natsuki.

"A brat saved me?" she asked inquiringly, giving him a thorough look.

"If you mean administering the antidote mouth to mouth.."

"WHAT!!??"

"Someone else did it!" Negi insisted, shrinking away from the azure-haired, enraged, Vampire hunter.

"Who?" Natsuki questioned, stretching her muscles and yawning.

"I don't know; it was a girl who was wearing a tall, hooded cloak. She just came in and administered it to you!" he went on, explaining about the whole night's events in detail.

"Right, okay okay, I get it. I have a schedule to keep, boy; I'll be go-" Natsuki immediately fell down (she had been trying to stand up) back onto the futon she had been put on. She also noted that her clothes had been changed. At this, she turned quite red.

"Steady there, Hunter-san. That blood really took its toll on you. You'll have to rest for a few days." Explained Konoka, helping Natsuki back into her bed.

And so, the ice princess spent the next 3 days confined first to Negi's dorm, and when she could walk, to the immediate area. She slept through the day and read Konoka's vast collection of H-rated Yuri light novels by lantern-light at night. They were very… enlightening.

With an extreme case of Cabin Fever, Natsuki snuck out just after sunset to go and buy mayonnaise at the small _Konbini _around the corner. As she paid, she listened to 4 girls having a heated discussion.

"Then how do _you _eat maki, Konata?" demanded the one with long, purple twintails.

"Kagamin wants me to show her how to eat maki? Maybe she wants me to feed her?" The one called Konata replied in a seductive tone, sidling up to 'Kagamin'.

"Whaa! I didn't mean that… I just…" she trailed off, blushing furiously. The discussion continued whilst the tall meganekko with pink hair went into a long (and incredibly dull) monologue explaining maki rolls. Natsuki paid for her mayo quickly and exited before they could ask her opinion.

_Shizuru sat in the very tree that Natsuki had slept in a few days before. With her sensitive nose, she could still smell Natsuki around the area. She smiled, and her beautiful but deadly translucent fangs glittered in the alluring glow of the moon, as if proclaiming her immortal existence to the surroundings. Bringing a seemingly delicate finger up to her lips and tracing their outline lightly. She had seen precious little of her love over the past 3 days. She fingered the brand on her wrist out of habit, remembering what she had chosen. Making up her mind, she pulled the tiny pill out of her cloak; and silent as a shadow, padded into Mahora._

Natsuki went to sleep about an hour before dawn; she was still tired but not as badly as she had been. Drifting off, she though she felt some kind of pressure on her, but dispelled it as the bed covers.

Again, she felt the weight on top of her increased, and that bought along with it the feeling of someone pressing against Natsuki's lips.

_Since when have I had such enjoyable dreams? I blame Konoka's Yuri novels!_

Shizuru pushed the pill into the sleeping girl's mouth and poked it down her throat with her tongue. Though she wouldn't admit it openly, the sensation of kissing Natsuki might just top the elation of drinking blood. Once the pill was entirely down Natsuki's throat, Shizuru couldn't help but keep the kiss. She ran her practiced hand down the Icy Girl's neck and had a sudden thought. Being careful not to sink her fangs in, the red-eyed vampire nibbled softly and sucked of the hunters flesh. She was rewarded by a small groan from Natsuki, who was miraculously still sleeping. Shizuru knew the pill would take effect soon, so she waited on top of her _koi _and fingered the slightly younger girl's marine tresses. Her hands soon found themselves running down Natsuki's muscled but not overly so body, tracing the outline of her lithe stomach muscles. Suddenly, Natsuki's light snoring stopped and her body went limp; the knockout pill had taken effect.

As she saw this, Shizuru got off the unconscious hunter and gathered her things. The sword, backpack and clothing all got hoisted onto the girl's back. Then, she went over to the bed and easily picked up Natsuki (for though she didn't look it, Shizuru could've easily lifted a car high into the air). She then silently opened the door and stepped out into daylight.

With her hood up and facemask on, the young vampire could go out into the sunlight with minimal risk; this allowed her to travel by day to some extent. Though really Shizuru didn't plan to travel far, just to her family mansion that was less than 5 leagues away, out in the wilderness of the northern plateau. She could sprint there, carrying all her things _and _Natsuki, in about an hour.

As scenery seemed to slip past Shizuru (instead of her passing the scenery), the surrounding air began to get colder and thinner, even though the terrain wasn't particularly high. Oblivious to the drop in temperature, the speeding blur that was the young vampire continued.

To anyone, the mansion would have looked decrepit. And really, it was very much so. After the revolution, in which the noble vampire families had been slaughtered, the once grand building had been ransacked and half demolished, leading any human to believe that it was just an old, abandoned building site.

However, Shizuru knew better. Underground, there was a network of cleverly hidden rooms, which were the _real _house. Carefully picking through the rubble, the cloaked teen sought out what looked like a grandly decorated sewer cover. After banging her foot on it twice, it began to descend slowly into the ground, creating a lift of sorts. Since the space was not large enough for Shizuru to hold Natsuki as she was now (cradling her like a baby), Shizuru held the younger girl close to her own body. A light blush alighted her pale cheeks as Natsuki's lolling head rested between her breasts.

As the Lift clanked down onto the cool, smooth, stone floor of the antechamber, Shizuru stepped off and shucked away Natsuki's belongings, as well as her cloak and facemask, and proceeded cautiously along the musty corridor into the master bedroom. She layed Natsuki out on the huge king-sized bed, fighting hard to resist the urge to jump on top her and do terrible, kinky things… it was _so _difficult to resist such a beautiful, cute and unconscious girl. But Shizuru had other, more pressing matters to attend to.

Walking back to the antechamber, she rummaged in Natsuki's bag until she found the small bottle of blood that she had given the hunter last time.

"Ara, Natsuki didn't have a chance to try any? And I'm so tasty too…" Shizuru mumbled, not really disappointed but a bit let down that her 'brilliant plan' hadn't completely worked. Still, she had Natsuki in her house, alone with her; this presented many opportunities in itself. She pocketed the bottle and went to prepare 'supper'.

Now you may inquire as to why 'supper' here is in inverted commas. This is because Shizuru had planned something 'special' for when Natsuki woke. You may also ask why 'special' is in inverted commas. The nature of this supper, as a few of you may have guessed, is particularly sanguine; and Shizuru, being the devilish little tease she is, intends to get Natsuki to have a drink. You may be able to hazard a guess as to what that drink is. And no, it isn't Oreo milkshake, even though that is possibly the most delicious beverage known to man.

Shizuru happily hummed a funeral march to herself as she prepared said 'supper', making a cut in her wrist and hovering it over the frying pan. A slow trickle of dark red liquid snaked into the pan, making the food inside glow red slightly. When the cut self-healed itself, Shizuru reached into the highest cupboard for the other secret ingredient in our much discussed 'supper'.

Mayonnaise.

Sooo? I got this chapter up ASAP. I can't believe 12 reviews in the first day! I sent you all replies, so thanks a bunch!!

I would also like to know if anyone has any interest in a guess-the-cameo-appearance kind of thing, where the person with the correct answer gets something like a character they create that I'll put in the story? I have a rough plan of what's gonna happen, but I'd like some original characters to put into the plot line. Tell me if you're interested for now, and if I get enough interest, I'll start it up.

Omake:

Natsuki: Konoka, aren't you underage to own such explicit books?

Konoka: maaaaybee…

Natsuki: how did you manage to buy them then!?!?

Konoka: I sexually harassed the store owner

_Now there's an idea!_

Natsuki: This is a hold up! Give me all the Mayo in the store or I'll stick this cucumber-

Hahahaha! I can just imagine Natsuki brandishing a cucumber at a Konbini attendant!

And by the way, _Koi _in this case means lover, or love (noun), not Fish.

Emiri


	4. As if it were a Dream

A/N: Wowo! So many reviews in just a few days, my heart's going all mushy! Thanks to everyone that replied, and I've surely responded! Now presenting, for the rabid fangirls:

Chapter 4- As if it were a Dream

Natsuki opened her verdant eyes and surveyed the room she was in.

_I hate this feeling that I'm being played with…_

Tentatively slipping out of bed, she saw that someone had changed her clothes _again._ She was now wearing a deep red nightgown without anything else. A cold breeze up the skirt abruptly reminded her the she was a girl. She looked around at the room she was in. dark and musty, with a metallic smell about it, but other than that the chamber was fit for royalty. A huge, four-poster kind-size bed occupied the centre, whilst an antique armchair and a writing desk with inlaid gold flickered in the lantern-light to her left.

Natsuki sheepishly crossed the polished stone floor, reaching out to the dragon's head doorknob she was sure would be locked. Letting it swing open (and causing another breeze to disturb where she no longer wore panties), she jumped back in surprise, as she had assumed the door would be locked, that she was held captive. She could smell a delicious aroma wafting down the corridor, and, despite her better judgment, Natsuki's growling stomach maneuvered her body down the hallway and into to dining room.

The large, and ornately furnished dining room was devoid of life. Literally. It looked like the first human that had stepped in here for years was Natsuki. Yet… why were right lights glowing in the bracketed torches where flames should be? Why was a sumptuous looking meal steaming at the nearest place at the table?

Another groan from Natsuki's impatient stomach snapped her out of her current reverie, and the Raven-haired teen sat down and eyed the food suspiciously. It was… too good to be true. A bacon, tomato and lettuce sandwich sat before her, practically screaming _EAT ME! _And at the side of the plate was…

Mayonnaise.

A medium sized jar of the thick white goop that Natsuki had come to love so much stood there, gleaming menacingly in the eerie light of the torches. Throwing away caution and her vampire-hunter instincts, Natsuki unscrewed the lid of the jar and piled a huge blob onto the BLT. Refusing to wait another moment, she stuffed the whole thing in her mouth, bacon, mayo and all.

10 minutes later, Natsuki sat at her chair at the dining room table, licking her lips.

"Ara? Did Natsuki enjoy the meal?" Shizuru asked, appearing from nowhere.

"yeeehhh…" Natsuki yawned in reply; in such a stupor that she cared not that someone else was here, that they knew her name, or that they were massaging her shoulders.

"Would Natsuki like a drink?" cooed the older girl, pulling out (what looked like) a bottle of red wine from the cooler beside her.

"hrrmm…cud'ja bring it to my room?" Natsuki stood up slightly lopsidedly and plodded back up the corridor into the bedroom, occasionally having to lean of Shizuru for support.

_Tonight will be FUN…_

Natsuki plopped down onto the bed with a great big jump, and Shizuru blushed at the view she got under the Nightdress she had put Natsuki in.

"brr! The bed's all cold!" whined Natsuki, making a pouting face.

"Does Natsuki want me to sleep with her tonight?" Shizuru giggled slightly, shucking off her robe and revealing that she was wearing a nightdress matching Natsuki's.

"Hot water bottle…" Natsuki murmured turning to face Shizuru with befuddled eyes that glowed slightly red in the lantern-light. She made what looked akin to a beckoning gesture with her right hand and pulled up the covers for Shizuru to come in.

_Okay: Checklist._

_Stalk Natsuki: Check_

_Give Natsuki Blood sample: Check_

_Kiss Natsuki: Triple check_

_Knock Natsuki out and Take her to Base: Check_

_Drug Natsuki with Blood, Mayo and BLT: Check_

_Get into bed with Natsuki: Cheeeeecck!_

Shizuru mentally counted these things off as she snuggled next to her _koibito_. Gently resting her head on Natsuki's rising and falling chest, hearing her heart beat-

Wait a minute. Heartbeat? Shizuru listened, and could hear it very faintly, beating meagerly in the other girl's chest. She smiled inwardly as she heard this, even willing for the heartbeat to peter out completely, for her beloved soul mate to embrace death.

Natsuki was sleeping deeply, having wonderful dreams of riding flying pink elephants with her 'hot water bottle' and pretending to be a pirate on a jellybean ship in the great sea of Mayo. Then suddenly, the scene changed and she was standing outside a ransacked house, looking at a tanned, Raven-haired toddler with sparkling green eyes-

It was _Herself!_

Not quite herself, though, Natsuki noted, seeing the tanned skin, darker eyes and nearly black hair of the child. Nevertheless, it was definitely Natsuki. Whoever she was seeing this point of view from walked in and sat beside herself- now that's a complicated concept- and spoke. She knew it was gibberish, but Natsuki could understand what her/ herself were talking about.

"Why're you drinking?" the current body Natsuki's point of view asked, pointing to the dead body of a woman on the floor.

EEK! Dead body of woman on the floor. Natsuki had _somehow_ failed to notice. Innerly recoiling slightly, she turned back to the girl who was her, who opened her mouth and showed bloodstained teeth.

"Tasty." She said, smiling an innocent smile.

"Your teeth should look like this!" Herself said, showing what Natsuki somehow knew were fangs. She was in the mind of a vampire!

"Do you know how to play JanKenPon?" Little Natsuki asked, and the vampire toddler nodded. They started a short game, and her chibi won all 3 rounds.

"Mou! You're real good at this!" herself said, which made Chibi Natsuki blush.

Then, a big man (who Natsuki also somehow knew was called Seb-kun) came up and whispered in her ear:

"Shizuru-sama, please drink from her."

And, with that, the vampire toddler leaned over to herself, and just as their noses were touching, planted a kawaii little kiss on Chibi Natsuki's bloodstained lips.

Then there was a bite. Natsuki almost felt the pain from herself, and tasted the hot, metallic liquid that the child was drinking.

A tiny, red, thread tied itself between the little fingers of the two toddlers, flickering only briefly in solid form and then disappearing into nothingness.

The world went black.

It was morning. Now, being underground, Natsuki couldn't have _known _it was morning, but some kind of intuitive thing told her it was.

She was about to sit up and rub the sleep-dust out of her eyes when she felt a weight on top of her. Prizing her sleepy features open. She saw a girl with light tawny hair, who was resting her head against Natsuki's chest, ad clasping one of the aforementioned girl's hands tightly.

The girl opened her eerie red eyes and stared at Natsuki.

"Ara, I didn't wake Natsuki up, did I?" she yawned, showing her elongated, deadly sharp fangs.

"WHHAA!! VAMPIRE!! WHERE'S MY SWORD!" Natsuki immediately shouted, springing out of the bed like a scorpion had just slithered up her nightgown. Looking around frantically, the sword was a no-go, so the hunter grabbed the water cooler that had contained wine the night before.

_What the hell! What the heck did I do last night!?_

"Natsuki slept with me…" The vampire girl said wistfully, still sitting on the bed looking completely unperturbed.

"Wait a minute, you're me from the dream!" Natsuki gasped, remembering seeing those tresses of hair fall over her face, the reflection of those red eyes in the pools of blood-

"Ara, Natsuki should really pay more attention…" The vampire, what was her name? Shizuma? Shizaro? Shizuru! That was it! Said, pinning Natsuki to the floor with her inhumanly strong hands. If this were not a vampire attack, Natsuki would have considered the position quite…

the word she had meant to think was _Sexual. _But her naughty side kicked in first with _Enjoyable. _She blushed furiously at the thought, squirming underneath Shizuru.

"A-ano-" she started to mumble, but the vampire was doing something odd. Slitting her wrist with one of her fangs-

**WARNING: please do not attempt to do all this wrist slitting in real life. For some reason, Shizuru is so Emo that she cuts her wrists every time we're in the middle of an important scene. Literal slitting of your wrists will result in you either bleeding to death or being found by Shizuru and having all your blood sucked out. Not that I would mind having my blood sucked out by such a sexy vampire, though.**

-She lapped up a mouthful of the blood and bore down on Natsuki, who (despite being a vampire hunter) didn't have the faintest clue as to what was happening.

As Shizuru's face was a fraction of an inch away from hers, Natsuki couldn't help but admire how beautiful this girl was. Forgetting for a minute that this was a vampire with a mouthful of blood, Natsuki's deep desires took over.

And she rose to meet the kiss.

OMG OMG OMG! CLIMAX! Even I'm sitting her on the edge of my seat, anticipating what I'll write next. I apologize about the whole flashback/ dream thing, but she has the dream because if you sleep holding someone's hand, you'll have his or her dreams. Set the Fangirls loose on the review button!

Omake:

Shizuru: Ara, what does Natsuki want to eat today?

Natsuki: Double cheeseburger with onion rings and a mayo shake.

Shizuru: ya want Fries with that?

Natsuki: yeh.

Shizuru: Thank you for eating at McVampy's!

Tee hee…

Emiri


	5. Teething Problems

A/N well, it's getting late, so you'll probably read this tomorrow morning. I left you an overwhelming cliffhanger last ( I wanted to say Episode there ha ha) chapter, and I don't plan to disappoint. Rabid ShizNat fangirls will get their bobble hats! (refer to the end of my profile).

Chapter 5- Teething problems (I've always wanted to use that title!)

Shizuru was both surprised and gleeful when Natsuki rose to meet her kiss. (Kiss being a loanword here, it's too much to say 'Eternal ritual of blood-binding' at the end of that sentence). She emptied the contents of her mouth and the other girl gagged slightly, but knew there was no way to stop this; Shizuru's lips formed a barrier so that she couldn't spit the blood out.

Caught in the passion of the moment, the Shizuru gave Natsuki a long and fevered kiss. Natsuki was surprised, and as she knew resistance was useless (as well as, though she wouldn't admit it, it was most enjoyable) let Shizuru's probing tongue clean her mouth of all the excess blood. Shizuru ran her delicate fingers up the outline of Natsuki's body, instinctively stopping at the neck and stroking it tenderly. She fingered the spot where she'd given the younger girl a love bite just a few days ago.

Shizuru tried to get up off Natsuki, but found that a glowing, red, thread connected their little fingers. Smiling in that 'I-now-have-an-excuse-to-screw-her' way, the vampire lowered her body onto Natsuki's and began to-

**I could go through a long and arousing scene full of well-known and kinky girl-on-girl sexual practices. But for the sake of small children, straight people, the T-rating of this fic and my pride, I shall refrain from doing so.**

-Make out with her. Again. Shizuru was about to reach underneath Natsuki's nightgown when a clock in some hallway struck. This signaled dusk, the time for things that go bump in the night to venture outside to have fun.

"Does Natsuki wanna come with me tonight?" Shizuru asked, finally standing up and pulling Natsuki's limp form with her.

"whut…" she grumbled, sitting back on the bed and letting out a sigh. "Right. Tell me your entire life story, situation and measurements and I wont decapitate you with this wine stand."

The ice princess regained control and returned to her chilly demeanor, brandishing the silver stand at Shizuru in what would have been a comedic way, if it weren't for the sub-zero atmosphere in the room.

Shizuru had been brought up as the first daughter of a noble vampire family. She had lived most of her early life with the uncle, Sebastian (Seb-kun), and had been resented by her parents because she was a girl. When the revolution came, Shizuru was captured and held ransom by the opposing part of commoners. She showed Natsuki the brand on her wrist, shaped like a fang, which set her apart from the nobles; she had become as low standing as a slave. But eventually, the Noble party and the commoners had battled each other to near extinction, and the commoners took over rule, with their new king on the 'Throne of the Night' as they called it. But the underworld was still in political unrest, and people like Shizuru had to live in underground houses such as this one to avoid being killed.

"And my measurements… are a secret," Shizuru said seductively, putting her finger on her lips.

At this, Natsuki couldn't help but blush a bit.

_Why did I ask her for them anyway?_

"Wait a minute! What the heck's wrong with me! You're a vampire you deserve to burn in hell for destroying my family! My village!" She cried, swiping the wine stand at Shizuru.

"I didn't' destroy anything! It was bandits! They came just before us! I swea-" A bonk on the head made Shizuru stop shouting for a while and clasp the lump in her hand. She got really annoyed at Natsuki's actions and decided that the previous dosage hadn't been enough, so she bore down on the sapphire-haired girl again and filled her mouth from her wrist.

Natsuki made more effort to resist this time. She squirmed and kicked out from underneath Shizuru, twisting in the stronger girl's arms.

_I'm not gonna be your plaything any longer!_

"Natsuki isn't my plaything!" Shizuru said angrily, picking up on my thoughts. "Natsuki is…

…My Koishii."

_Her… koishii? Her lover? Does this strange girl… love me?"_

Pushing her arm up jerkily, Natsuki made Shizuru spill some of the blood In her mouth into Natsuki's, but also managed to loosen her grip on the younger girl. Seeing this opening, Natsuki summoned all her strength and pushed Shizuru off her, making a dash or the door. To her surprise, the vampire did not try and stop her, but looked at the retreating girl both mournfully and with a slightly devilish smile playing across her lips.

"Run, run as fast as you can…" she giggled in a singsong voice. Leaning back onto the huge bed, she began counting down the hours until she _knew _the beautiful girl would come running back to her.

Natsuki ran far along the corridor, in an easterly direction, until she came upon another room. This one was smaller than the bedroom, and had only a small cot inside. The rest of the room was filled with dusty cuddly toys, their glass eyes leering suspiciously out at the intruder. Edging in, Natsuki ran over the other side of the room and plonked herself down onto a beanbag, causing a mushroom cloud of dust to choke her.

An hour later, and Natsuki was still in the toy room (it sounds like I'm narrating Big Brother!), clutching her knees to her chest. Her insides writhed and burnt, as though a thousand fiery eels had suddenly taken up residence there. She managed to be sick in the cot (ruining the soft toys didn't seem wise) of everything she had eaten over the last few days.

_God… what's happening?_

Her skin prickled uncomfortably as Natsuki opened her eyes. The room full of dolls was suddenly… distorted. Her vision warped and blood rushed to her head, making her lose balance and fall to her side.

The hunter (or should we now say _ex_-hunter) fought to keep her eyes open. Thinking it must be some kind of food-induced illness, she attempted to stand up.

And all the dolls stood up with her.

"whaa, whaa…" they chorused in eerie voice, as Natsuki groaned. Her pupils dilating in fear, the ailed girl sat back down and curled up into the foetal position, on the verge of tears.

The advancing toys all stopped and became motionless again. Natsuki let out a sob of confusion and pain.

_I feel… so… hopeless… and dead…_

Then came the epitome of the pain. A searing sensation in her mouth caused Natsuki to gasp out loud (stirring some of the toys), as she let out a scream. And then…

Nothing.

Shizuru heard Natsuki's scream. She quickly jumped off the bed and followed the almost luminescent trail of her footsteps along into…

The toy room.

"Oh no…" she gasped. The toy room was the absolute number one worst place that Natsuki could be at the moment. Shizuru remembered the toys… the toys whom she had neglected and ignored for 10 years in her search for Natsuki, the toys who had been sealed in that room in hope that they would never exact their revenge…

She tore open the door to see Natsuki huddled in the corner, breathing erratically. Her instinct told her to run and hold the girl but when she saw the masses of toys inching closer to her with each intake of air, Shizuru's body came to a standstill.

_Shizuru had always loved toys. When she was a baby, and later when she was a toddler, Sebastian would occasionally bring her a toy to play with. He said she had a special way with them._

_And that she did. Young Shizuru loved animating her dolls, having tea parties and dancing together. She enjoyed having the grand old teddy bear, Charles, so big that she could sit on his lap, read her stories. She spent hours conversing with the rabbits and the birds from wonderland wood, watching them play out their lives happily._

_But her unprecedented favorite was Koi. Sebastian had said that Koi meant Love. The doll had long, shiny blue hair, a pale face and deep green eyes. But Koi seemed to be missing something. One day, 5-year-old Shizuru snuck into Sebastian's room during the day and looked in his special chest, in which he kept all his important stuff. At the very bottom, in a glass case, was another doll, which looked just like Koi. Except this one had chestnut hair and light, rust-coloured eyes. Excited, Shizuru pulled the doll out of the case and brought it back to her room._

_She decided to name that Doll Ai. Mother had said that Ai was another word for Love. She recalled her early memories, searching them for someone she knew bore resemblance to the toy. She remembered sitting in a ransacked house, in a pool of blood, with a girl so very like Koi… and then she remembered the bond. The doll called Ai was her. The other one was the girl._

_Now Shizuru knew very little of Vampire magic, being very young. She knew she could animate dolls and toys. She knew that she had to drink blood. But the blood-ritual was something that had never been explained to her. Thus, she played with the toys as if the were ordinary dolls._

_But after she was kidnapped and taken away, her magic remained with the dolls. They grew restless away from the two people whom they bonded._

_And they became evil._

_And they swore revenge upon the two girls for leaving their hearts in a damp, musty, underground prison._

So? How'd ya like it? I apologize for the kind of darkficcy turn, but it's my time of the month and I'm not exactly feeling lighthearted. I will reply to all reviewers, though!

Omake:

Shizuru: Oh no! Natsuki don't go into the Toy Room!

Natsuki: ahhhhhhhhh!

Shizuru: It's where I keep my creepy animated rape dolls!

Natsuki: ahhhhhh- eh? Rape dolls?

Shizuru: I have a lot of spare time.

Ahahahah! Please review! Reviewers will receive bobble hats! Consistent reviewers will receive golden bobble hats!

Emiri


	6. Time to Bite the Bullet

A/N: well, here's he 6th installment in the Saga. What everyone has been waiting for!! I'd like to mention a few people who've reviewed consistantly:

**Twilight4ever, Chatterbox-hikaru13, Azn Anime, Kikyo4ever, Shiznat-no-yume, SychoBlabbleX, NSKruger, glowie and sugador. Golden bobble hats for you guys!**

Chapter 6: Time to Bite the Bullet

In the toy room, Natsuki lay huddled against the wall shivering in fright. Not easily scared as she was, this was quite the spectacle. But the indescribable air of hostility, of magi, and of _Murder_ in the room had the sapphire-haired girl quaking.

Shizuru stood in the doorway, helplessly watching her love tremble with fear. She looked so… venerable. breaking out of her reverie, she surveyed the room for an sign of Koi and Ai. Just as she thought, the two dolls sat side by side in eerie silence, holding hands on top of the jewelry box on the vanity unit. The difference from the last time she had seen the two, very un-doll like dolls was that instead of placid smiles, evil grins now adorned their faces. She knew that if she tried to touch either of them, there would be Deep Doodoo.

Then there were Natsuki's teething problems to grapple with. She needed to get her aboveground fast, because-

A sudden snapping noise stopped Shizuru's train of tough. She whipped around to face Natsuki, from whose direction the snap had come from. There was nothing. The toys were stationary. All was quiet.

_Too _quiet.

A wave of toys suddenly enveloped Natsuki, making her unable to breathe. She tried to fight them off, but in her current state she just wasn't strong enough. They piled on top of her, eclipsing the light of the lantern. They restricted her chest, she couldn't breathe-

"NATSUKI!" she heard Shizuru's voice scream, closer than she would have imagined. Shizuru began digging into the toys to try and get Natsuki out. The ones she did manage to pull off latched onto her, bunnies biting, teddies clawing, dolls pinching her. And still she ploughed through.

"Yamete." Came a ghostly, ethereal voice that sounded exactly like a younger version of Shizuru's and Natsuki's put together. The dolls on the vanity unit had shakily stood up on their china feet, still holding hands. They spoke in the same voice. And at that word, everything stopped.

And then everything stated again, ten times worse.

Shizuru was thrown to the floor as the toys flocked from Natsuki's lifeless body and onto her. She struggled frenziedly to rid herself of them; she had to get to Natsuki, she had to save her. Then, it dawned on Shizuru just as Charles the bear obscured her vision, that Natsuki may already be beyond saving.

_You left us alone…_

_Alone…_

_You left us in the dark…_

_The dark…_

_You left us for her…_

_For her…_

_Fr that you deserve…_

_Deserve…_

_To die._

Snap. The same snap that she had heard from Natsuki. Did that mean-

Everything was back in its original place. The dolls were dead and lifeless. They stood with a bullet hole in each doll's forehead. Natsuki stood there, Guns in hand, huffing heavily.

"Ara! Natsuki is so clever!" came out of Shizuru's mouth before she could stop it. Natsuki turned to her with her cold stare.

"Thank you for being a distraction, but I don't work with your kind." The hunter said in a monotone, deciding to give this girl a bit of slack.

"When you say _your _kind, you mean _our_ kind, right?" Shizuru teased back, and Natsuki turned to her with a confused face, so Shizuru said:

"Look in the mirror. The bathroom's the second door on the left,"

Natsuki raced to the bathroom and came to a skidding halt in front of the full body mirror. She pulled back her lips, and, as expected, there was-

"SHIIIIZUUURRUUUUU!!!!!!" she yelled, but stopped as she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders. She turned to see the older girl with a very, VERY perverted look on her face.

"Ara, I think fangs suit Natsuki, ne?"

"What! Have! You! Done! To! Me!!!" Natsuki yelled, taking Shizuru by the scruff of the neck and hoisting her above her.

Shizuru just giggled. The ice princess eyed her face suspiciously, and failed to notice the older girl's foot had slinked underneath her nightdress until she felt the sensation around her nether regions that indicated so. Dropping Shizuru unexpectedly, she pulled down the dress and ran out of the bathroom. In the Ante- chamber, she saw her sword and clothes by the lift and hastily picked the blade up, turning to face Shizuru who was, as she had expected, behind her.

Without a seconds contemplation, she swung the sword around with a blow the should have severed Shizuru's head. But the Chestnut-haired vampire just caught it next to her ear, pulling the blade away from Natsuki easily.

"Maa maa, Natsuki still has a lot to learn…. But if need be I will teach her…" Shizuru purred (nya?), leaning closer, playfully licking Natsuki's cute little nose, and causing a pink blush to alight her cheeks. As she attempted to step back, Natsuki tripped over her back and was rendered in a particularly venerable and appealing position on the floor. Especially for Shizuru, who had a front-row view of the pantiless girl.

Natsuki shakily pulled out her silent pistol (the snapping noise from earlier) and shakily bought it up to Shizuru's level.

"Ara, is Natsuki going to shoot me?" she said in mock surprise, putting her hands up like a criminal. Relying on the girl's uncertainty, Shizuru leaned down slowly until she was straddled above the shaky Natsuki. The girl on the bottom dropped her gun and lay, splayed out, on the hard stone floor, paralyzed by Shizuru's blood-red globes.

Shizuru leaned forwards and gave Natsuki a chaste kiss, and then bought her hand up the girl's mouth and fondled her newly-grown fangs. Not wanting to get too excited and do something she might regret, the Tawny-haired girl laid her head in-between Natsuki's breasts in an affectionate way, stroking her blue hair.

Natsuki was lost for words. This vampire obviously loved her (and wasn't afraid to be forward about it), but how did she feel about this playboy? And shouldn't be playgirl?

When Shizuru's fangs grazed her neck , she suddenly remembered a bit of text written in an old vampire information book she had stolen from a library once.

_The anatomy of vampires, while startlingly similar to humans, if also different. They engage in intercourse by biting other vampires in a specific way; though not much is known about how it is done. Effectively, both a homo- and hetero-sexual vampire couple could produce a child._

"Ara, Natsuki wants to have children?" Shizuru exclaimed, putting on her teasing grin. Now thoroughly annoyed at her and her mind-reading abilities, Natsuki mustered up the best and most over-exaggerated southern accent she could, and said:

"Ara, Natsuki does not."

"Then why was Natsuki thinking about how two vampires have children _despite _what genders they are?"

"Mou! J-just… Urusai, ne!?" was Natsuki's hot-headed reply as she moved to get out from under Shizuru, impatiently tapping her foot against the lift.

"Natsuki made the lift rise! What happens if someone's up there and were in this misunderstandable position?" Shizuru giggled as Natsuki sprang up to avoid being decapitated by the small space on top of the circular plate. It was rather cramped on the journey up, with Shizuru causing the temperature to rise by tickling her in the most inappropriate places.

Now, I think we must take a break here to explain the prelude as to what happens next. You see, Hazumu and Yasuna, botanists, had found out that a rather rare sort of flower could be found blooming in the decrepit ruins of the very mansion in which the last 2 chapters have taken place. The plant in question is called the _chihana,_ which is appropriate really, as it means 'bloodflower'.

Hazumu and Yasuna set off at around twilight (roughly the time of Shizuru's first attempt to molest Natsuki), and arrived at roughly nine pm. Incidentally, the two adolescent vampires had activated the lift to the surface at eight fifty-nine. This is what brings us to the current event.

Yasuna jumped into Hazumu's arms as the duo saw something emerging from the ground to their right. Two girls came up to the surface on a rounded platform, embracing (that being the loosest definition) the blue- haired one pushed away from the older one (who had red eyes) and looked around frantically.

And saw them.

Muhaha! Another cliff-hanger! Sorry I took so long to write this, but I've been a frequent visitor to the toilet and have been popping the pink pill every 4 hours just to keep me sane. I know this is kind of embarrassing, but can anyone recommend a more natural method of cramp relief? I' love you for eternity. PM me.

A cameo from Hazumu and Yasuna from Kashimashi. I always liked the idear of having a vampire attack Yasuna. Hazumu should have ended up with her!

Omake:

Natsuki: I've got FRIGGING FANGS!!

Shizuru: I think they look cute on Natsuki…

Natsuki: I look like Dracula!!

Shizuru: Ara, don't remind me! He was really horny-

Natsuki: Shizuru, you never told me that you_ slept_ with Dracula…

Shizuru: maaaayyyybee…

PS: Emiri has a Date tomorrow morning (it's not really a date, just a shopping trip with a friend, but I wish it was), and Manga drawing lessons at 4 tomorrow afternoon. Possibly only 1 chapter will be up becase of this. Thanks in advance. Please review!)


	7. Important Note

IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

Look guys, I know I haven't updated in the last day, but this wil be that last time have access to the computer for quite a while. A member of my immediate family has been hospitalized in a road accident and we are going away to see them for about 3 or 4 days. (They live quite far away). During that time I will have no computer access whatsoever. I am very sorry but this means that Time Before Dawn will not get updated. I promise to try and update after that, and try and make plot notes while I am there. I may have acess for a while if the hospital has a computer area, but this still won't be sufficient for daily updates.

Sorry to have to inform you o something like this when you have been so supportive. I offer another deep thanks to all who have reviewed.

Please remain avid readers, and do not lose interest, as I really will try my best to update!

Thanks in advance,

Emiri


	8. The first is always the hardest

A/N: thanks for all the support people gave me. I'm pleased to say that as we speak my relative is recovering in a cast (she shattered her kneecap-ouch) but will be fine. I'm on the laptop at the moment but I'm still itching to write. I've had some really great ideas over the last few days!

Disclaimer: I've forgotten to put this in a lot, but hell, I don't own Mai HiME or KashiMashi -.-;

Chapter 7- the first time's the hardest

Hazumu (with Yasuna in tow) simply gawped and stared at the strange girls that had just appeared out of nowhere. Taking a cautious step backwards, she tripped on a loose brick, many of which were scattered around the area, and fell onto the hard ground.

_**Natsuki.**_

_Shizu… ru? You're in my head? What the…?_

_**Do not worry about that, just do as I do. Follow my lead.**_

_H- hai._

"Are you two young ladies alright? Kanin na, we seem to have startled you…" said Shizuru in her patented 'Motherly' voice, taking non-threatening steps over towards the botanists.

"Ah, etto… we though you two might be after us, we just came here to find some samples of the _Chihana_," Explained the slightly taller girl, who had reddish hair down to her shoulders.

"Ah yes, the Blood-flower, a very rare and potent plant. Do you know the necessary conditions for them to grow?"

Yasuna, who had regained her composure, answered, "They only bloom in a place where blood is present most of the time, correct? Like poppies, that grow on battlefields where men have foolishly wasted their lives in an idiotic quest for power and domination."

Shizuru leaned down, so that she was eye level with the murky-haired girl, and cupped her face in one slender, pale hand. Natsuki felt a wave of jealousy wash over her as Yasuna blushed at the contact.

"Would Natsuki come over her and examine this young lady's leg? It appears o be bleeding quite a bit…" said Shizuru as she beckoned to Natsuki with her free hand.

Deciding to play along, Natsuki stumbled over to the defenseless girl and dropped down onto her knees, giving the bleeding skin a fake examination as Shizuru made Smalltalk about flowers to the two girls.

_Just what are you planning, Shizuru? I think I know but…_

_**But what?**_

_But I hope I'm not right._

"Yasuna-san, would you like something to _**Drink?**_" said Shizuru innocently, taking a canteen out of nowhere and offering it to the Botanists.

Then something snapped inside Natsuki. (If this was an anime, a small blinking light bulb would have appeared over her head, but they haven't been invented yet). She realized what Shizuru intended her to do. She innerly blanched at the thought.

Then several things happened at once. The first was that Shizuru sunk her little finger into the soft flesh of Yasuna's shoulder, subsequently causing the younger girl to squeal. The second has Hazumu (who had been listening quietly all this time) jumping up and brandishing a dagger that had been sheathed in her hat at Shizuru. The third, and last, was Yasuna falling unconscious in Hazumu's arms.

With a flick of Shizuru's wrist, the knife flew out of the shorter plant-lover's hand and boomeranged around, giving Hazumu a nasty cut on the leg. The experienced vampire wasted no time in sprinkling a strange white powder (that Natsuki remembered had been on the finger she had used to knock Yasuna out with; and is also a powdered version of the pill Shizuru used to knock out and subsequently kidnap Natsuki with) on the cut. Within seconds, Hazumu was out for the count.

"Lookie here! We appear to have, what is the human phrase… 'Bagged us a big one?'" Shizuru giggled (in a most un-Shizuruish way), hauling Yasuna off Hazumu and laying her down to Natsuki's left.

"wh- what are you doing, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, struggling to keep her cool composure around the deadly, (and, though she wouldn't admit it in front of said person) incredibly sexy, and eccentric Vampire.

"Serving supper, of course!" earning an incredulous look from Natsuki, "what you had before was just and entrée, my Natsuki…"

"Won't… refuse to… something so inhumane… not hungry-" was a rough interpretation of what the flustered Natsuki attempted to say next, but was cut short by Shizuru's icy index finger gently resting on her lips.

"Ara… don't be like that, Natsuki… it's bad sportsmanship," Shizuru whispered quietly, so quietly in fact that if the two girls had not been within a few inches of each other, the words would have been lost to the wind.

A long silence ensued. Natsuki knew Shizuru wasn't the type to let her off the hook, and that the more she argued against her, the more flirtatious the teen would get.

"Err…" began Natsuki, struggling for an excuse, "next time, okay?"

Shizuru scrutinized the younger girl, giving her the ' I-know-you're-lying' look. Thankfully, though, she sighed and turned back to her catch, eyeing them up; it was as if she was envisioning what they would look like fried in batter and served with chunky chips. (Which in this case refers to what the Amerika-jin call 'fries')

Natsuki turned away in disgust, not wanting to even observe the feat. Another page of 'Vampire hunting for dummies' floated to the surface of her mind.

_All humans view Vampires as evil creatures of darkness who drain people on blood and wear all black and go 'muhahaha' and look like Dracula. Vampires have earned this reputation because they believe it is disrespectful to only take a bit of blood from someone; and, though this is speculation, they seem to pride themselves on not being like leeches. While not all vampires keep to this code, an estimated 90 of their population does. Related: turn to page 56 for Garlic buying guide._

And, seeing how ruthless of a lover Shizuru was, Natsuki highly doubted she was in the 10 of creatures that go a-bump in the night that _don't_ completely drain their victims. But, nevertheless, a small and usually ignored voice in the Azure-haired girl's mind told her look around and check. This action, however, was easier thought that done.

"Nee… Shizuru… do you…"

"Drain my victims completely?" the older girl finished, receiving an angry warning from Natsuki not to invade her mind so easily. But after the rage quelled a bit, Natsuki gave a small nod, and turned, shakily, to face Shizuru.

"Sometimes," was the curt answer, so Natsuki waited patiently, another trait that went against her nature that she was having to exercise with this odd girl.

"I can really only say that it depends on who the person is… and my mood."

_Mental Note: do not get attacked by Shizuru with PMT._

_**Ara, Natsuki was thinking ecchi thoughts again…**_

_Mou, Shizuru! _

"Get out of my head!"

" Kanin na, Natsuki, bad habits don't break easily…"

"What do you mean by 'It depends on the person?" Natsuki asked, her gaze uncertainly drifting to the bodies on the ground.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am, Natsuki. Most usually, if I can, I'll find a criminal or someone on the Death row when I get thirsty. That way… I have some way to justify my actions."

Natsuki found out that she had unconsciously shuffled closer to Shizuru during the past few minutes. Snaking her hand around the older girl's shoulders, she pulled her close, seeking warmth. But none came. Natsuki gave a small sob as she realised that she would never again feel that kind of heat. She was dead. Her body was cold; a corpse, and yet she was still standing and moving around.

"k-kanin na, Natsuki… I did a terrible thing to you; one so young should never have to endure such pain…" came Shizuru's whisper in her ear. Natsuki tightened her grip on the flaxen-haired nightwalker and sobbed into her chest. Yet the tears didn't come. In their place, bright crimson rivulets ran down her face, disappearing into the scarlet nightgown she still wore.

Shizuru held Natsuki's chin and brought it up to her level. Closing the gap between them, Shizuru licked off the trail of blood the marred Natsuki's breathtaking visage. Natsuki closed her stunning emerald eyes and took the embrace one step further. Her lips barely had a centimetre to go to meet Shizuru's. They shared a kiss; yet this was very different to any of the kisses they had had before. instead of burning passion and rushing hormones, this kiss was filled with something deeper; a turmoil of different feelings that caused their lips to attract together like opposing ends of a magnet.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru breathed, breaking the contact between them. She looked lovingly into the innocent girl's naive eyes, seeing the faint fire of hope sill glimmering underneath Natsuki's impregnable shell.

Shizuru held Natsuki in such a gaze that Natsuki found herself unwilling to blink. From the older girl's deep burgundy orbs to her flaxen hair to her soft and desirable lips; everything was so perfect, so beautiful…

_I think…_

_I wonder…_

_Am I…_

…_Falling in love with her?_

There you go folks! The last part was my attempt to make the story a bit more angsty and fluffy. I hope you like it!

I'm really excited! The main antagonist appears in the next chapter! Be aware that I'm on the laptop for another day or two, thus battery, Internet and writing time are restricted. I sat in the ward thinking: 'OMG! I just got so many sugoi ideas! My head will explode! Can I use the laptop?' and I just couldn't ignore the fangirls, so I got this chappie up ASAP. Though it is slightly shorter than usual.

Omake:

Shizuru: Ara, is Natsuki reading _Vampire hunting for Dummies _again?

Natsuki: I need to consult the garlic-buying guide; apparently at this time of year the revenue is pretty insecure… hmm, down 0.236... not good…

Shizuru: what do you plan to do with this Garlic?

Natsuki: It's not the garlic I'm after; there's and advertisement for a free pack of spring onions with every 10kg bought… I was thinking it could replace my cucumber.

Emiri


	9. Parachutes

A/N: here comes chapter 8. I apologise in advance for the lack of ShizNat, but I'm toiling away her rubbing my hands raw, turning the big wooden handle on the plot cogs. Things need to be done, people need to be revealed- hearts need to break. Ara, forget I said that!

NOTE: I'm sorry I accidentally uploaded a chap of my other fic instead of this. Please feel free to flame the author's silly mistake!

Diclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME, Sunrise does. If I did, the main genre would be Yuri.

Chapter 8- Fate has a funny way of introducing antagonists just as the romance gets to a climax.

Crunch.

The sound of boots on the scattered November leaves seemed to be a premonition of what was to come. The moon was one day premature; when it was full, the creatures of the night would be at their full power. This was when he intended to strike.

He was a big man, his jet-black tousles of hair cresting the 8 feet mark. His well toned muscles rippled under toughened and peeling skin. They called this man Kobushi, and the title of 'Fist' suited him well. He was a known serial killer and criminal.

Or rather, he used to be.

In his dank and dim cell, Kobushi had woken up on the day he was to be hanged a changed man. He remembered very little of what had transpired the night previously, all he could recall was a thick southern accent and a searing pain in his neck. On impulse, he had punched the wall that morning to find that he could break solid stone. Sensing freedom, he had jumped out and onto the rocky road below.

And into the scorching sunlight.

Ever since realising that he was a vampire, Kobushi had made quite the name for himself in the underworld. Such a name, in fact, that when the commoner party had won the civil war, he was elected as the new king of vampires. He had sat idle on the Throne of the Night for too long; and now it was time for him to put those infamous fists into practice once again.

Thus, at around the time when Shizuru was first observing Natsuki training in the Dojo in out very first chapter, Kobushi and 4 of his strongest, most muscled and stupidest vampire thugs has set out with only one goal; to find any living relative of the woman who had turned him. The only things Kobushi knew were that she definitely was, or had been, a woman. He remembered vaguely burgundy eyes and light-brown tresses, but unlike Shizuru, he didn't have a near-photographic memory; thus his leads on finding her were indeed slim.

But in her passionate love for Natsuki, Shizuru had been a wee bit sloppy in covering her tracks. Kobushi had reeled at the familiar, distinguished smell when he had chanced upon the place where Shizuru had done an al-fresco behind a cactus in the desert-like western wastelands. He had tracked her a few days behind; not getting too close but staying close enough so not as to let the trail go cold.

He lusted for this woman.

He also wanted to kill her. But then again, she was probably already dead.

On the same night as Hazumu and Yasuna had taken a little ride on the overnight train (so to speak), Kobushi and co. had arrived and were encamped upon a small hill about half a kilometre away from Shizuru's partially destroyed mansion.

Shizuru and Natsuki had descended back into the underground mansion, and Shizuru was brewing Tea. To 'Warm Natsuki up on this cold night' she had said.

_I should resent this girl- she took away my humanity. Yet… why can't I turn away once I stare into those ruby eyes?_

Natsuki also wondered how on earth vampires could drink tea. However, before she could ponder the thought, Shizuru entered with two steaming cups. She set one down in front of Natsuki and the other in the empty place beside her; which she promptly took.

"I soak the tea leaves in blood so that I can drink it," Shizuru said quietly after a sip, sensing Natsuki's confusion.

"I refuse." The younger girl stated bluntly, pushing the cup away from her and looking the opposite way to Shizuru.

"Ara… well don't come running to me when we're in the middle of something and you get thirsty…" the tea-sipping elder girl sighed, then added, "In fact, _do _come running to me if that happens…"

Natsuki stopped for a moment to consider what Shizuru was implying. Then again, she stopped abruptly as she though she'd rather not. They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence; punctuated at regular intervals by the older vampire sipping her tea.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Snap.

In the ruins of Shizuru's former mansion, 5 pairs of big, black boots crumpled the multicoloured leaves and snapped the debris of braches from some long-withered tree.

Like some kind of overgrown bloodhound, Kobushi sniffed the air hungrily, breathing In the concentrated scent that the one he had been stalking gave off; it smelled like Tea, blood and flowers.

Shizuru's sensitive ears prickled as she heard some noises from upstairs. She looked at the time. It was two a.m.

"uck! What's that smell!?" gagged Natsuki, holding her hand to her nose in an attempt to stifle it. Indeed, from above wafted the smell of someone who hasn't washed for… at least a decade? Shizuru shot up and grabbed Natsuki's free hand, speeding down the corridor, past the ante-chamber to pick up the cobalt-haired girl's pack and sword, then further along the corridor to the right; passing the bedroom, bathroom and toy room. They arrived at what looked like-

"A slide?" asked Natsuki skeptically, unimpressed, but Shizuru wasted no time in scooping Natsuki up, bridal fashion, and jumping down the chute into the darkness.

"Shhhiiiiiizzzuuuurruuuuuu!!!! Whheeerrree aarreee weeeee ggooiinggggg!!!???" Natsuki cried as the sped down the long, snaking tube in utter darkness.

Shizuru couldn't really reply to said yell, as Natsuki's breasts were conveniently rammed against her mouth, and she trying reeeeeaaalllyyy hard not to nosebleed; she also had to be extremely careful not to accidentally bite Natsuki, though she would have loved to in a different situation.

After a minute or two, the tunnel began to grow lighter, and then abruptly, the tunnel opened into the air.

I mean, like, literally into the air.

"Natsuki! Parachute!" yelled Shizuru, throwing a concealed bed sheet from the pack to the rapidly descending Natsuki. Grabbing onto the tips of the found corners, the whole thing gave a _woomp _and Natsuki gently floated down and onto the grass.

Imagine the drop there just was; the best way I can describe it is what happens if you decide to jump off the top of Teldrassil in the Night Elf starter land in World of Warcraft. (Ex-level 70 Night Elf druid who's done it many times speaking)

The cerulean-haired girl was just about to look up to see where Shizuru was when she gained a rather provocative view from the underside of said girl's nightdress. When Shizuru innocently landed her unclothed rear right on top of Natsuki's face, it was the younger girl's turn to nosebleed. Badly.

**Please wait a minute: we are attempting to stop Natsuki from dying of blood loss.**

"Shit. She's gone." Grunted one of Kobushi's cronies, slamming his fist into the table that the two girls had ate at just a few minutes before; the tea was still steaming. Giving all four of his subordinates a string of curses, the fist of darkness turned around and squinted at where he could make out the faint imprints of hurried footsteps along the corridor.

Kobushi may have been known for his brute force, but he was also a conniving and devious man. After having coordinated so many murders, you picked up a few tricks.

"They escaped along here…" he murmured to nobody in particular, and continued to track the footprints in the dust in an easterly direction; seeing him going, the four others followed.

"Stopped here for a second to grab bags…"

"Past here…"

"And into this chute." He finished, standing back up to his full height (but was stopped by the low ceiling).

"But boss, nun ov us cud fit in dere!" Kobushi turned and aimed a dangerous glance at the offending thug, causing silence.

"It heads east; let's just follow the terrain until we come to were they'll have exited." The taller man stated finally, pushing through his minions and climbing back out of hole he had made in the roof (because the lift was too small). With the sunlight that would soon be streaming in through the hole, the underground retreat was now useless; it would fall prey to bandits or plunderers easily.

Meanwhile, Shizuru and Natsuki were re-enacting the London marathon, keeping a loping jog up in an attempt to put as much distance between them and the opposing party as possible.

"Shizuru! Who was it back then?" Natsuki asked, innerly thanking Shizuru for her new endurance, though she knew she could not keep this up every day for any length of time.

"I recognized that stench," Shizuru huffed as Natsuki's heavy pack burdened her shoulders, "He is the king."

"The king!? Like the king of vampires you talked about!?" Natsuki cried, her eyes widening in surprise. Shizuru nodded vigorously, and so she continued, "Why would he be after us?"

"Natsuki, your guess is as good as mine…"

There you go! Chapter… 8 is it now? Yup. There actually ended up being a lot more ShizNat than I foresaw, but my hand ran away with me and that scene popped out of nowhere.

I couldn't update last night 'coz the battery ran out on me. I did manage to save TBD onto my thumb drive though, so hope was note lost. Stupid laptop, you can't use it at the same time as it's charging. This is why I hate Microsoft.

Omake:

Thug 1: Shit! She's gone!

Thug 2: but this tea is simply divine!

Thug 1: lemme try sum!

Kobushi: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

Thugs: whimper

Kobushi: give me that Tea! I must drink first!

Emiri


	10. A higher Education

A/N I'm away for most of tomorrow, so regarding this chappie I don't know if it'll be up then. Thanks to all my reviewers! I've used you reviews to make 'I reviewed TBD and all I got was this lousy T-Shirt' t-shirts! (Emiri hands them out to everyone who's reviewed)

Please remember: Flames will be used to burn your house down. Muhahaha!

Discalimer: If I own Mai HiME, why doesn't my lovely name appear in the credits of the opening song?

Chapter 9- the need for a higher education.

"Damn it! Without the full moon, we won't be able to catch up to her!" roared the monstrous man, stamping his huge boot onto a bed of wild flowers.

"But- boss, can't we just wait 'till tomorrow?"

In a Narusegawa Naru-esque style, Kobushi sent Thug #3 on an express flight to Timbuktu, giving the other 3 offenders a look that could crush solid granite.

The troupe (minus Thug #3, who was still god knows where) resumed their huffy plodding pace under their heavy black cloaks, the sunny daylight bringing them to boiling point.

Meanwhile, Shizuru and Natsuki had also come to a more comfortable pace; Shizuru had opted to slow the jog down to a power walk because Natsuki was visibly tired. Under the considerably lighter cloaks and facemasks, they had made good progress, reaching the small village of Hinata Springs just before the midday bell tolled. Personally, the cautious Shizuru would rather have skirted a good half-mile around the village, but with Natsuki being so tired presently, she knew that they were going to have to stop.

Giving the puffing girl a pitiful look, Shizuru's drive to protect her soul-mate strengthened. It was quite Ironic really, that even when Natsuki had been able to walk around by day, she had preferred the night; and thus become intolerant on a higher level to the sun. On impulse, Shizuru took the younger girl's gloved hand in hers, giving her a supportive squeeze. Surprisingly, Natsuki and Shizuru let out a big yawn at the same time.

"Ara, It seems that Natsuki is tiring, does she want to go to bed?" Shizuru teased, her thick accent slightly muffled from under the facemask. Natsuki stoically kept on walking, but her steps were becoming shorter and more erratic. After having not slept for the past 2 days and nights, the ex-hunter was reaching her limits. At this point, she realized what a routine the past 10 years f her life had been, sleep through the day, and train through the night. Simple.

But the past 2 weeks had completely shattered that. Natsuki had been pulled from one predicament to another, and completely overpowered on unexplored territory.

_What happened to me in the last two weeks; By Natsuki_

_Day 1: got stalked by Shizuru, horny vampire teen soul-mate._

_Day 2: Pwned a group of city guards. drank vampire blood._

_Day 3: was mouth-to-mouth resuscitated by aforementioned vampire._

_Day 4: read my first ever M-rated Yuri novel._

_Day 5: Bought Mayo_

_Day 6: Was drugged (mouth-to-mouth) and kidnapped by Shizuru, psychotic stalker._

_Day 7: Slept in huge bed, got godknowswhatted by Shizuru while unconscious._

_Day 8: Slept. Refer to above statement._

_Day 9: Ate drugged BLT. Was seduced by Shizuru._

_Day 10: Slept with Shizuru. Again. Is becoming a habit._

_Day 11: Was nearly murdered by homicidal cuddy toys. Grew fangs._

_Day 12: Was again seduced by Shizuru. Watched her drink from botanists._

_Day 13: was chased out of house by Vampire king. Went down dangerous slide. Saw Shizuru's rear unclothed. Learned what a night elf is._

_Day 13 and a half: am being chased by Vampire king and cronies._

So absorbed in her bitesize review, Natsuki failed to notice that they had arrived in a small town (or big village), and had to be tapped on the shoulder vigorously by Shizuru.

"uh… 'k" she mumbled, realizing how tired she was. Shizuru gripped her hand tighter as the advanced down the dusty road that led into Hinata springs, a nervous lump rising in her throat.

"Reito-sama, can't we stop and rest?" grumbled thug #1, panting from under his tall hooded cloak.

"I told you to call me Kobushi, Tate-kun! Just because you were my partner-in-crime, doesn't mean you have the right to address my by my name!" gruffly roared Kobushi.

"y-yes Kobushi-sama…"

"'Shame we lost 'em though. The blue-haired chick was so hot…" mumbled Thug #2, Takeda. This made everyone stop complaining and hasten the pace, anxious to have fun with these two lovely ladies.

Shizuru and Natsuki stopped a few minutes later outside what looked like an Inn. Cautiously Walking up the long flight of stone steps to the main door, Shizuru nervously knocked on the old fashioned entrance and waited patiently. A few seconds later, a young man came out to greet them.

"Ah! H-hello ladies! What can this humble innkeeper do for you?" He said politely (but was in fact trying to see what size breasts the two girls had; it was not obvious from under the cloaks.)

"A room please, kind sir," Shizuru said in her most flowery, charming (and seductive) voice possible, causing a trickle of blood to all from the innkeeper's nose. Quickly gathering himself, she ushered them inside. Shizuru handed him a handful of coins and pulled Natsuki along with her, up the stairs and up another set of stairs.

"We'll be sleeping in the attic if you don't mind, innkeeper-kun," Shizuru called down to the stunned innkeeper, who was counting the money she'd given him with little yen signs flashing in his eyes.

Once they were up, Shizuru threw her cloak off unceremoniously and plopped herself down on top of it. Natsuki did likewise, glad to be out of the confining folds of the material; it was awfully hot and stuffy inside. Shizuru motioned for her to get comfortable. Her intuition told her that a monologue was coming up.

"I've been doing some thinking…" she started.

_That's a surprise. You don't seem to do much of that._

"-And I've decided on a plan to shake our stalker off."

_You make it sound as though it's just some Hentai with an unhealthy interest in young girls._

"We're going to school."

_You need to learn how to control where you stick your- wait a minute._

"SCHOOOOL? NANI??" Natsuki shot up, proceeding to bump her head on the low ceiling. Shitting back down tentatively, she let Shizuru rub her head as she began to explain.

"I know what Natsuki's thinking. No really, I do. But if we keep traveling out in the open like this, that bloodhound of a man can easily keep following us until he eventually catches up. Those men may not have brains, but they have a lot of endurance.

"The easiest thing to do would be to settle down in a large populous city. But of course, that would mean that we wouldn't be able to work, and our money would slowly dwindle. We'd have to pay for a house and everything. That's a no-go.

"_But, _a school would work really well. Our scent would be covered by the masses of children our age, plus we'd have a place to sleep and meals. (Natsuki flinched at the way she said _meals_)."

"You're forgetting something, Shizuru." Bluntly butted in Natsuki, quite red now from the way Shizuru was stroking her. It had started innocently enough, just soothing the bump on her head, but now the girl had her hand up Natsuki's shirt and was drawing swirly patterns on her back in an extremely provocative way. Natsuki felt dangerous levels of blood well up behind her nasal cavity.

"Ara, what fault of mine shall Natsuki point out?" teased Shizuru, making a sad face (fake, of course) at the younger girl.

"I- I didn't mean it like that! I just… Shizuru, look at sense! School is during the day! You have to play outside at lunch! There are windows everywhere! Have you forgotten that _you're a vampire_!?"

"That is a fact that one would be hard pressed to forget, Natsuki…" Shizuru answered sagely, closing her eyes and going into a mock-meditative state. Then suddenly, she snapped her eyes open and cried, "I have found enlightenment!"

Natsuki just sat there, drumming her fingers on the floor, waiting for Shizuru to get serious. Shizuru regaining normal stance and resuming her drawn out explanation rewarded her patience.

"I happen to know of a school that operates exclusively at night, for covert purposes. It had just over 200 students, and is located in the remote northern plateau."

_You HAVE been thinking, have you not?_

"Of course, the chance to share a dorm room with my Natsuki was the main appeal…"

_Knew that was going to crop up sooner or later… mou, Shizuru, you underhanded-_

_**Does Natsuki really want to finish that sentence?**_

"N-no… but Shizuru, I was never good at following rules…" Natsuki cringed. In reality, she was just too socially inept to deal with teachers, students and…

Natsuki shivered.

_Homework._

"ara, Natsuki is worried about homework? Of course I can help her there… teach her many things…"

The nosebleed that had been building up as Shizuru's hand went lower and lower down her back during the talk finally found it's way into her panties erupted unceremoniously. She howled with embarrassment and jumped up again, giving birth to a second nasty bump on her already throbbing head. Shizuru made to 'stroke it better' again, but Natsuki, forewarned at what the girl's hands would unconsciously do to her, moved away a little.

"So… it's decided then?" Natsuki said, resigning herself to Shizuru's iron will. Shizuru gave her a big glomp and, to Natsuki's displeasure (_outward _displeasure: in the little ero part of her brain, Natsuki was quite enjoying it) a kiss on her cheek.

_**And I'm sure Natsuki will look cute in the uniform. Then again, Natsuki turns me on in anything she wears, but really I would prefer her without any clothes on at a-**_

_Shizuru. Time for bed._

_**As long as I get to sleep with Natsuki…**_

_You're impossible, you know…_

_**Why thank you.**_

Chapter 9! That took ages! I told (some of) you there would be a plot twist, right? I hope you like it. I wanted to give the story a kind of 'middle period' so to speak. I hope nobody hates me!

And yes, Kobushi is NOT the main antagonist. You'll meet her when we get to school. Because so many people asked me to 'throw in the frying pan' and 'make the main villain' so I figured school would be the best place to do it! Don't worry, Vamp lovers will get their fill of blood-sucking… and Yuri-lovers their fill of Yuri…

Stay tuned!

Omake:

Shizuru: We're going to school, Natsuki!

Natsuki: 0.o;

Shizuru: look at the uniforms! They would only sell me one girl's uniform, so I had to get you a boy one.

Natsuki: eh?

Shizuru: it even comes with something to make you look a more authentic boy! A fake-

static

Emiri


	11. A Rival in Love

A/N: yey! On Friday, my best friend is flying over to visit for 2 weeks! A word In advance, I am going to be away on some uncharted island for the second week. So you have a heads up . no computers. No Internet. I may die. This chapter may be a bit more lighthearted.

NOTE: I'm sorry; this chapter became a complete crackfic… I promise this will be the only chapter that's this random. I also apologise that the first third is largely devoted to cactuses. And the second focusing on platypuses. i know it's a little late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUKI-CHAN!!!!

Disclaimer: If I own Mai HiME, why am I writing **Fan**Fiction about it? Duh.

Chapter 10- A rival in Love

Tomoe Marguerite was the undisputed number one most popular girl in school. She was admired, feared and fancied by everyone.

Well, _almost _everyone. 2 new transfer students were entering the school in three days. And Tomoe intended to convert them to Tomoeism the moment they stepped through the crumbling arch of the school gates. It had worked on all the other pupils, so why wouldn't the olive-haired girl's charm render the two greenhorns placated?

"I can **so **not believe we're going to _School!_" Natsuki groaned exasperatedly as She and Shizuru passed _yet another _cactus on their short trek near the border of the eastern desert. Natsuki had attempted to get Shizuru to sit on a cactus several times, and consequentially failed. She swore that woman had a bottom made out of steel.

_Wait… that could have another, more Ero meaning. Stop imagining things that should not be imagined, Bad Natsuki. Bad._

Shizuru noted what the younger girl was thinking, but managed to suppress her near-insuppressible 'tease Natsuki' reflex. Instead, she scouted in front of her, looking for the sign that should say 'desert roundabout, take junction 9 of the M25 for Creepy Overnight boarding school'. Finding it pinned to a cactus 200 yards ahead of her, she walked in a circle around said cactus, took junction 9 in a north-westerly direction, and looked back to see what Natsuki was doing

It turned out that she had been trying to hack up the aforementioned prickly desert plant thingy, for later use. As to the nature of this 'later use' Shizuru suspected it involved her rear. Natsuki had that 'high on Mayo' look on her usually composed face. She was so busy looking at Natsuki that she didn't notice another sign pinned to another cactus; and subsequently crashed into it. Many 'Itaiiiii's later, she looked up to see what the sign was about.

**Junction 9 closed for road resurfacing. Please pull this cactus' right arm-thingy for an express ride over the roadworks. Remember: always wear your seatbelt to prevent 45 of road accidents.**

"Does Natsuki have any idea what a seatbelt is?" Shizuru asked, nervously looking at the Cactus' right arm-thingy. Natsuki grunted unsociably (she hated traveling by day) and went back to hacking a sculpture of Shizuru out of Cactus. Once she and Shizuru were side by side, Shizuru pulled the right arm-thingy of the cactus (which was fake) and awaited the ride over the roadworks.

It came in the form of a winged platypus with a saddle on top of it. Nervously mounting and strapping themselves in, theme-park ride style, (Shizuru now understood what a seatbelt was) , the platypus took off.

But the author forgot to mention previously that this wasn't just an ordinary platypus. This was an incredibly rare inverted platypus, which always flew upside-down and propelled itself on gas from its rear end and had no sense of direction. You are now warned, Shizuru and Natsuki. Too late, though.

Somewhere over the southern sea, Natsuki found out that she had rare gift of being able to speak inverted platiplish. Lucky as they were, the platypus had agreed to take them to the creepy overnight school if both girls would massage its back through the ride. Disgruntled (for Shizuru wanted to massage _Natsuki's _back. And other parts of her as well…), they did as asked and the platypus landed on the helipad of the creepy overnight school at dusk. Natsuki promised to keep in contact with the platypus (whose name was Nagi) as a pen-friend when she was settled down. And thus, Natsuki and Shizuru walked through the Arch of the creepy overnight school and into their DOOM! Just joking.

They were immediately accosted by a hoard of mechanic levitating snails with 'Tomoeismizer' written on their shells. Bringing out her Naginata- I mean rubber chicken spear, Shizuru created Shish kabobs of them in, like, two seconds. These were special shish kabobs, though. They make high authors go back to writing normally. After Shizuru had forced one into my mouth, I became relatively sober once again.

As Natsuki and Shizuru entered the degenerating school arch, they were rewarded with a beautiful view of the school. It didn't seem like a gakuen though; it looked like an old stately mansion. Managing to take her gaze off Natsuki for a few seconds, Shizuru read the sign outside the main door.

"Garderobe Nighttime Girls' Academy,"

At least it sounded better that 'The creepy overnight school'.

Just a thought, how many all girls overnight mansion boarding schools located in mountain ranges with mad yuri dominatrixes wielding brainwashing snails are there, like, really? Send your answer on a postcard, with your name, address, and three sizes.

Shizuru stuffed another Kabob in my mouth.

Taking off their facemasks and cloaks and replacing them with skimpy hooters uniforms I MEAN goth Loli dresses I MEAN harmless casual wear, The two teenaged vampires knocked on the large oaken door of the very mysterious Academy.

As the door creaked open in a very horror-movie like fashion, Natsuki jumped into Shizuru's arms (doing a kind of Shaggy and Scooby Doo impression).

"Whom might we have here at this hour of the morning?" came a croaky female voice, which was revealed to belong to an old woman in a maid outfit (definitely _not _Moe).

Relaxing, Natsuki dismounted from Shizuru and Bowed to introduce herself.

"Hajimemashite, My name is Natsuki Kruger and this is Shizuru Voila. We're new transfer students." She said politely, being careful not to sound impertinent (Shizuru had insisted that she do the introduction, for experience in handling humans).

"Ah, we've been expecting you! Come on in, it must be chilly out there," the aging woman replied sweetly, gesturing for them to enter the school.

You could have mistaken the place for some insanely rich antique-collector's warehouse. From cupboards everywhere, gleaming swords and all manner of spiky lethal-looking weapons, phials full of icky-looking potions and severed heads were peeking out.

Shizuru also thought she could see a collection of Suzumiya Haruhi figurines in one such cupboard, but kept that to herself. Her inner Otaku was threatening to take over. Following the woman (who had introduced herself as Miss Haruka whilst Shizuru was eyeballing the figurines) into a smaller, side room, she presented them with a heap of uniform; the daywear consisted of a loose, white blouse (though they didn't have one that fitted Shizuru's chest measurements, so in her case not-so loose), an above-knee length dark blue pleated skirt (they somehow managed to get one much shorter for Natsuki though; she suspected Shizuru's foul play) and a pair of long, navy socks.

"Excuse me, miss Haruka, but is there a jumper or something to keep out the cold?" Shizuru asked politely, while Natsuki was straining to suppress a nosebleed at the impressive amount of cleavage the older girl's half unbuttoned shirt let her see.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot; here are your winter cloaks." Miss Haruka answered, pulling out to long clock cloaks with silver fastenings.

_Is there a witch's hat and a magic wand to go with this as well? I look like louise from Zero no Tsukaima… or perhaps Harry potter.._

The sports kit was no more ordinary; it was something like a _Gi_ made of lighter material, but Shizuru, who had wanted those tiny sports pants things, or at least spandex, was disappointed. At least they came in a sexy pitch-black colour with red trimmings. Now laden with like 2 tonnes of Uniform, the girls were led down several flights of spiral staircases to the dorm.

And yes, I did intentionally type _down._

As the air got colder and colder, the distant sound of snoring and the soft padding of feet reached Natsuki's ears, alerting her to the presence of other people. As they climbed even further down, they passed surprisingly warmly furnished rooms, with four posters beds, containing sleeping or stirring students. The cobalt-haired transfer noted that as they went down further into the 'dungeon', the girls in the rooms got older.

Reaching the umpteenth underground floor, they finally traversed a corridor along to one of the relatively few rooms on this floor. One problem.

This room had only one bed.

Aye, It was a double bed, but all the same…

"Sorry, girls. Because you enrolled so late, nearly all of the rooms were full! So I hope that, just until someone leaves, you can share a bed…"

"Ara… I don't mind sharing with Natsuki at all… in fact; I'm quite looking forward to it. Thank you for your help, Miss Haruka." Shizuru courteously replied with a bow.

Leaving them be, Miss Haruka sauntered off, getting ready to forcefully wake people up for the night, mumbling something along the lines of 'what's with that altitude!?' and was corrected to 'attitude' by another woman who had just poofed in to the scene from thin air.

Shizuru and Natsuki got settled in the room, unpacked the little they had (Natsuki's sword caused a few problems, but eventually ended up behind the mirror) and struggled into the fresh school uniform.

"nee, Shizuru, a thought just occurred to me," Natsuki started, fiddling the fastenings on her cloak, "Where did we get the money to pay the school fees of this place?"

"Ara, what Natsuki doesn't know won't her…" was Shizuru's cryptic response, as, in a very Maria-sama ga Miteru fashion, did what has become known as the 'Ultimate Yuri Act' of Adjusting Natsuki's fastenings. But Shizuru is not as bland and lacking in fanservice and sub-texty as Sachiko, thus decided to take the move one step further and give Natsuki a quick kiss on her totemo kawaii lips.

In a strange hidden room somewhere else on campus, a girl gasped at the image through her magical monitoring cameras (disguised as micro-sized snails, they were everywhere!).

A bell rung out from somewhere above, signaling that it was time for _breakfast._

Phew! I really apologise for the crackficness, and if you don't like it it'll only be for this chapter. Another reminder that flames will be used to burn your manga collection. NOTE: A _Gi _is the outfit worn by practicers of Judo, Karate, etc..

Omake:

Natsuki: Shizuru, something just occurred to me…

Shizuru: ara, what is it it, my Natsuki?

Natsuki: How did you get the money to pay our school fees?

Shizuru: I sold all your lingerie to a blue sailor shop, and, uh, worked as a Yuri H-manga artist for a while…

Natsuki: (looking in Shizuru's pack) What's a ShizNat??

Emiri


	12. Pull the Lever, kronk!

A/N: sorry, I have been working on dubbing a love hina ep with my best friend who is over, and therefore have not updated -.-; the next chapter will be sane again, as I have just spent 3 hours mastering voicing Motoko, Naru, Keitaro, Seta and Kentaro. I think it might've killed me. Especially lowering my voice for the guys.

Please remember I will be gone on a remote island god knows where from Friday this week. I'll work extra hard and try and get a couple of chapters done by then!

Disclaimer: as much as I want to, I don't own Mai HiME. Sad, isn't it?

Chapter 11- Pull the lever, Kronk!

As Natsuki and Shizuru filed out of their new bedroom that morning (or evening, depending on which clock you follow), the gazes of nearly all the students were permanently fixed on the two. Transfer students were a rare sigh. Sexy transfer students were even more coveted.

The breakfast hall was a modified chapel, set with two long tables at slightly diagonal angles, so that the free floor space got bigger as you reached the raised dais that the considerably smaller teacher's table sat on. Unsure of where to sit, the two new students loitered around in the middle for a bit before they were approached by a kind looking blonde girl in the senior uniform. Her green fastening were a sign that she was one year lower that Shizuru and Natsuki, who had been able to pass off as the same age even though they differed by a year.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Would you two be the new transfer students?" She asked politely, giving a low bow. Natsuki desperately wanted to let Shizuru handle this, but she'd lost the bet, and had to do all the conversation and introductions.

"Eh… um, hi, yeh, I'm Natsuki Kruger and this is Shizuru Viola…" She said, trying to sound polite but casual. Needless to say, she failed, and it came out stuttery and rushed.

"There's no need to be shy. You are very welcome here at Garderobe, Voila-san and Kruger-san. It will be my pleasure to show you how the refectory system works this morning. My name is Erstin Ho, by the way," The Blonde finished, gesturing for them to follow her through the now crowded tables to some hatches in the right wall that neither of them had noticed before. Picking up a tray, the girls followed Erstin through the four different Hatches- Plate and Knife and fork (Natsuki gave a worried look at the silver instruments, she'd only ever eaten with chopsticks) Tea or coffee, cereal, and then finally the choice of various things one would expect to find in a full English breakfast.

_How is Shizuru- or I, for that matter, going to eat normal food?_

_**There are two pills in your pocket. The smaller one is to put in your drink, the larger one to chew with your food.**_

Of course. Shizuru always had an answer, how silly of Natsuki.

When they sat down on the table with Erstin, Shizuru and Natsuki were introduced to her friends; Arika, Nina and Irina. They all seemed friendly enough (But Nina bore a startling resemblance in both looks and attitude to Natsuki) and were quickly chatter to the duo about their impressions of the school. Natsuki observed the way Shizuru used the distraction to sip the smaller of the two pills into her tea and she bought it to her lips. It turned an alarming shade of muddy red for a few seconds before returning to the normal brown yellow colour of tea. Shizuru, with her usual air of serenity, sat sipping the concoction whilst Natsuki struggled to make conversation.

While inconspicuously wiping her mouth, Shizuru slipped the bigger pill into her mouth and began to eat her food in a fast but demure fashion. She had mastery of the art of wielding a knife and fork, of which Natsuki had none astounded her, and she was at loss as to how to pop the pills without attracting attention.

"Ara… I forgot that Natsuki doesn't know how to use a knife and fork…" Shizuru mused, absentmindedly spinning her knife under her finger. " I shall have to feed Her."

The others looked at Shizuru with a 'WTF?' look, but she ignored them and took Natsuki's knife and fork, cutting one of her hash brows into a mouth-sized piece, and using her thumb to slip one of the capsules in. how she did this so expertly, Natsuki knew not, but accepted it with the reason that she needed the pill. Of course, she'd never really admit to enjoying the chestnut-haired teaser's doting.

Chewing the pill in her mouth, it suddenly burst through the skin, and a metallic, salty taste overwhelmed her taste buds, and she gagged seconds before swallowing, realising that she was about to take. Hastily shooting up and excusing herself from the table, Natsuki ran to the sign that said 'Toilet' and threw up in the sink, clearing her mouth of the substance.

_Shizuru! This is beyond a joke! You- you nearly made me eat this stuff!_

No reply. That was odd. Shizuru always replied to her thoughts, private or not. She missed the girl's familiar presence in her mind, like a motherly touch.

The next bit I think needs a prelude, a behind the scenes look at what the school's #1 was doing previously.

"Maki maki maki maki maki maki maki maki maki ma-" THWACK.

"Shut up Shiho." Tomoe groaned as the maki girl was twirling that strange device of hers continuously, giving the older girl a headache. From her secret underground lair (which could be accessed by punching a secret code into a pad of the underside of a toilet roll holder in the 4th floor senior girl's bathrooms), the control freak surveyed various aspects of the school through her surveillance system. She had stayed here all day, monitoring students to make sure they stopped to pray at her statue.

These new girls were causing a rumpus.

She had been watching a 1st year pick her nose in history class when they had appeared on her Gaydar, two little pink blips heading into the school through the main entrance. She had quickly turned her eyes to the TV screens that show the seamstresses room, the foyer and the 5th basement bedrooms.

Her eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets when the taller girl had got changed. But she wasn't the only one with a nosebleed. The cold, blue-haired one was also getting Shizuru's cleavage LIVE. This upset Tomoe immensely. She had tuned into the camera at each floor as the descended, focusing solely on the pair. She had to be sure.

Once they had reached their room (and were subsequently presented by a double bed to sleep in) She watched Shizuru affectionately tie Natsuki's fastenings, and then give her that kiss.

Tomoe was now in kill mode.

**I will destroy her. The blue girl. I will make Shizuru mine. All mine. Muhahahaha!**

The next night after the toothpaste-green haired girl had fallen asleep in her big black chair, Shiho loomed over her, ranting the familiar 'maki maki maki maki maki…', waking her up abruptly, thinking it was about time for breakfast, she had yelled:

"Pull the lever, Kronk!"

"It's Shiho, remember?"

"Pull the lever, Kronk!

"Sigh." Shiho pulled the lever, and Tomoe and her were whisked up a chute, surfacing silently in the bowl of the 3rd toilet from the right in the Girl's bathroom. The exact bathroom, if fact, that Natsuki had chosen to throw up in.

This brings us up to speed with current events. Shiho and Tomoe in toilet, Natsuki throwing up mountains of blood everywhere, Shizuru sipping tea in the refectory. About right.

From her somewhat wet vantage point above the cistern, Tomoe observed the spectacle and barely suppressed a gasp (for she would intake nasty toilet water if she did). This girl was, like terminally ill coughing up so much blood at once!

Natsuki grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face, removing the evidence of the sickness. Swilling out the sink, she threw the towel in the vague direction of the bin and ran back out of the bathroom, cursing herself, Shizuru and various other un-named people.

In another place, far, far away, a group of four rather surly thugs were huddled together by a river, also cursing. They had lost the trail. The kid vampires were gone, and there was no way to fin them. They looked at their leader, Kobushi, expectantly, as if they knew he was going to spew a plan.

"I know where they might have gone…" He started hesitantly, wanting to rally them, to draw the dim-witted fools into his web. "My little sister attends an overnight school for girls on the northern plateau. It would suit their needs…"

with no other leads and a whole night before them, the thugs set out to recapture their prey.

"Natsuki! Are you alright?" Ertsin breathed as Natsuki made her entrance back into the refectory, plonking herself back down next to Shizuru.

"Fine. I don't feel like eating any more, though." Shifting back to antisocial mode, Natsuki gruffly chucked her tray down onto the hatch for washing up and dragged Shizuru away from the table by her arm. Shizuru gave the others an 'I'll see you later' wave and disappeared around the corner into the centre courtyard.

"Shizuru! I can't believe you tried to feed my that stuff!" Natsuki roared, barely suppressing the urge to hoist Shizuru up by the cloak.

"Natsuki had to drink one way or another… and I'd rather it was sooner than later." Shizuru stated coolly, resting her porcelain hand lightly on the side of her koishii's cute face. Natsuki's frown softened. How could she ever be mad at this beauty?

_Bad Natsuki! You're letting her get to you again!_

Shizuru had her hand up Natsuki's shirt and her tongue in her mouth when the bell for first lesson tolled through the school. Jerking apart, the two girls rushed to _straighten_ (forgive the pun) themselves up a bit as they hurried into the main school building.

"Natsuki, that's the wrong way. Our first class is double Maths," Shizuru mused, placing her hand affectionately on Natsuki's cloaked shoulder, gently turning her in the direction of the Mathematics section.

Maths; the devil-like numbers swirled around Natsuki's head, threatening to drive her completely insane.

Maths;_ x_ multiplied by the square root of 144 to the power of two _y_ reasons to commit suicide.

Maths; Bed minus clothes plus Shizuru equals? This was the only sum that Natsuki ever wanted to know the answer to.

I'm soooo sorry I was a lazy bum and slacked off! I'll try (I said try; I didn't promise) to get another chapter out before I leave.

Omake:

Tomoe: Pull the Lever, Kronk!

(Shiho pulls a lever. Hundreds of Shizuru rape dolls drop from the ceiling)

Tomoe: Ah! My rape doll collection! THE OTHER LEVER KRONK!

(Shiho pulls another lever. Tomoe brand Shizuru-scented lingerie falls from the ceiling)

Shiho: but the other lever is also the plug for the sewer system…

Emiri


	13. How Shizuru has FUN

A/N I am determined to save TBD! Thus, this chapter will fill all those hentai up, because it is ShizNat smut of sorts. No, not smutty enough to be M-rated, by lewd nonetheless.

Disclaimer: me no owny ShizNat. Sunrise does, coz if I did the main genre of Mai HiME would be Yuri.

Chapter 13: How Shizuru has fun

The day passed uneventfully. Shizuru and Natsuki had all their classes together, and so Natsuki could tell that something was 'up' with Shizuru. She had the feeling that the chestnut-haired vampire was looking at her (especially while they were changing for P.E, but that was a natural thing). Something was up. What could have happened to make Shizuru so edgy?

Frustrated and knowing she wouldn't get an answer out of the cryptic girl, Natsuki skipped both lunch and supper, preferring to stay in the darkness of heir room, moodily sitting on the double bed, her stomach rumbling ominously.

Sad to see her subject of affection so dejected, Shizuru came and sat on the bed with Natsuki that evening, with no evil intent but to calm her.

"Why is Natsuki so sad?" she asked while admiring the younger girl in her red nightdress, the same one that she had been wearing all those nights before. Shizuru struggled to control her libido.

"Hungry." Was the grunted reply from the sapphire-haired Nasuki, who turned herself away so that she was sitting on the pillows at the top of the bed whilst Shizuru was at the foot.

It was time to strike, while the target had her back turned.

Shizuru launched herself at Natsuki, sliding her hands around her waist and trapping her.

"Sh-shizu-" Natsuki never managed to finish that cry for help as the older girl twisted her around and pushed her down onto the middle of the bed, with Shizuru on top.

"ara… Natsuki must not let her guard down," Shizuru purred seductively, laying herself on Natsuki and giving her cheek an affectionate lick. She then gilded her porcelain hand over the younger girl's shoulder, shushing the straps off her nightdress down.

Tracing her fingers along Natsuki's sides, Shizuru smiled to herself.

_**I have been denied what I want most for so long…**_

With Natsuki's Nightgown now on the floor, Shizuru quickly slipped hers off. The poor younger girl was terrified of what was going to happen next.

Bringing herself up to Natsuki's face, Shizuru pressed their lips together in a short kiss, enticing the other girl. She then slipped her tongue in ever so slowly, cleaning out Natsuki's mouth and fondling her fangs. This elicited a groan from Natsuki that I'm afraid to say turned Shizuru on even more.

The red-eyed female deepened the kiss anxious to have some fun. Running her hands over Natsuki's muscled but not overly so stomach, she traced circles around her navel, tickling the poor girl.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Shizuru bought her hand sup to cup Natsuki's breasts, gently fondling them lovingly. But now, she was ready for the next step. Her burgundy eyes sparkled with a maniacal gleam.

_**I can do it, but I must control myself. If not, Natsuki could…**_

Shizuru bought her deadly fangs up to Natsuki's exposed neck, softly skimming them along the perfect skin. Now to Natsuki this felt as though Shizuru was doing what human females do to each other during M-rated yuri fics, which was enough to induce an even louder moan from her mouth unintentionally.

The vampire began to slowly sink those fangs of hers into the soft flesh of Natsuki's neck, careful not to release anything into her body that she might end up regretting. Shizuru felt a dampness between Natsuki's legs from under her, and shivered. Not a shiver of cold, but a shiver full of pleasure that she knew she should not be having. Natsuki would hate her after this, probably, because it was non-consensual sex, which after all, is a crime.

_**But am I sure that it's non-consensual?**_

Natsuki' mind was in turmoil. She enjoyed what Shizuru was doing to her, but knew it was wrong and that she shouldn't. A plethora of different emotions plagued her senses, keeping her immobile. Shizuru's ministrations were… is there even a word for it?

As those teeth entered her neck, Natsuki reached the eptitome of pleasure and was sure that she'd just done something that she swore never to do as a vampire hunter.

_But, nee… I'm not a vampire hunter any more, am I? I'm a vampire… and Shizuru is my…_

_**Koishii?**_

_Exactly the word I was looking for…mmmnn… _

With a new and blazing determination and purpose, Natsuki used her strength to turn the tables on Shizuru, making her the one on top. Usually her face would have gone tomato-red at just the though of what kind of position she was in, but she was already so hot that there was no more blood to go to her face and make her blush.

Giving Shizuru a passionate kiss on her lips, Natsuki proceeded to trace a line of kisses down the older girl's body, stopping just above her pelvis. Natsuki hesitated, unsure of what she should do. What had Shizuru done to induce that kind of feeling on her?

Her question was answered, however, by Shizuru's arm taking hers and pulling to up, jerking Natsuki's head to rest in the small of her neck. The flaxen-haired girl's hands began dancing across her back, applying pressure in at the right places. All Natsuki could do was lick Shizuru's neck and face affectionately. She responded to Shizuru's back massage with one of her own, but this time focusing on the legs. She worked her way from the toes to the thighs, amazed at how flawless and white the girl's skin was.

So lost in their moment of passion were the two young vampires, that they didn't notice the small snail fixed to the underside of the roof of their four-poster.

"Pass the popcorn, maki maki girl," demanded Tomoe Marguerite as her eyes remained fixated on the monitor before her, on which were all the dorm rooms in the school. But she didn't want to watch Chie and Aoi's foreplay tonight. Or rather, this morning. Today, she was watching a certain chestnut-haired beauty and her verdant-eyed lover.

Tomoe scowled at the maki-flavoured popcorn that Shiho passed her, but shoved it in her mouth nonetheless.

" I should be in the blue-haired thing's place!" she cried, thoroughly pissed at the fact that Shizuru was having sex with someone other that her. It didn't matter that Shizuru was a vampire; in fact, that just made her like a hundred times sexier. But once she had sussed that Natsuki was also one of the walking dead, the problem of being the wrong species arose.

But there was always Ani-ue. He always had a solution to everything. He was really high ranked in some kind of kingdom, and had always given her everything she'd wanted. This underground surveillance base was a prime example.

"I'll get Ani-ue to find out how either she can become human, or how I can become a vampire." Tomoe declared to nothing, as Shiho was busy drawing maki maki signs in her maki maki book.

And Tomoe Marguerite always gets what she wants. Like Suzumiya Haruhi.

------

There it is! I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but hey, at least it's there. Now I'm away from my oppressive homophobic parents, I can freely write smut and yuri on my laptop as long as I'm in private, which is why I chose to go to boarding school in the first place. Special shout outs go to all my reviewers! 'We Hate Tomoe' panties for all of you!

Omake:

Tomoe Marguerite flicked through the channels. 'Chie and Aoi's foreplay' was a repeat tonight, and the yuri channel was fully of maria-sama ga miteru, which she couldn't stand with its abundance of subtext. So, the green-haired girl who desperately didn't want to watch Het switched onto a random channel in hope that there would be something on.

She ended up watching a very informative program on the mating habits of vampire bats. Armed with knowledge and contraceptives, she set out on the hunt.

(squiggly thing) EmirieHet


	14. authoress's note

Hey everyone. Wowie, long time not see, ShitNat-ers. Basically, longs story short, boarding school, GCSEs, girls, etc, etc. Plus my memory stick is playing truant, so I don't have any of the stuff I wrote before. Just to make it known, I do intend to continue both ATP and TBD. I will resume writing in the easter holidays. I'm coming to America to visit most of you! Catch me in Allentown, PA. Well, not really, but I'm the blonde one laughing too loud or swearing at you or poorly imitating your accent.

Yours regretfully, guiltily, shamefully and hungrily,

~Emiri


	15. Too Good to Last

Chapter 14: Too good to last

As the bell for nightfall rang along the halls, SHizuru sat up groggily. Reaching out beside her, she felt for Natsuki's form. Finding it gone, she tiptoed out into the bathroom. She wasn't there either.

"Natsuki?" she said, thinking the girl was playing a trick on her. "Come out, ne? This isn't funny…"

Tomoe poked her head around the doOr, marveling at the site of an underwear clad Shizuru before making her presence known.

"Is there anything wrong, Shizuru-sama? You seem distressed."

Shizuru turned to regard her, though her gaze was hard and unwelcoming. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh,"

"You may leave now." The cold voice sent shivers up Tomoe's spine. She reluctantly exited and stormed off.

---Far, far away, near a distant cactus---

Kobushi smirked evilly as he watched Natsuki struggle under the grasp of four of his men. She had been easy to take from her room, sleeping soundly. Though Kobushi was burning from being out in the sun for only about half an hour, his sense of satisfaction outranked it. Now, all he had to do was sit and wait for that blasted Viola girl to come and rescue her lover. He walked over to Natsuki, taking her petite chin in his fingers and lifting her gaze to match his.

"Are you comfortable, princess? Were you comfortable last night, in her bed? Yes? Oh, shame. 'Cause you'll never get that comfortable again. Not with what I have planned for you. Hehehe."

Natsuki attempted to shout and swear at him and demand to be released, but her gag prevented this. In addition, she felt so tired, even after sleeping, that he resistance was futile at best. She had no idea why she felt so weak and lifeless.

"awww," Kobushi noticed her lethargy. "Is baby vampy hungry?"

Unable to respond, she just lolled her head to the side, which made the imposing vampire king laugh. "Don't worry, little girly," he snarled, walking over to overshadow her fully. "You'll drink your fill soon enough…"

A/N: it's very brief, very crap, but I don't have the energy to write much more. So, until the holidays (Thursday) I bid thee farewell. Thanks for all you guys who stuck with me!

(squiggle) Emiri


End file.
